OPPA
by rainbowtae
Summary: [CHAP 5 UPDATE] Hanya sebuah kisah tentang tiga orang fangirl yang memimpikan menjadi kekasih oppa. Namun bagaimana kalau oppa ternyata diam-diam juga menyukai mereka?/VKOOK, MINYOON, NAMJIN.Hoseok./TYPO, GAJE, ABAL-ABAL/. Read please?.
1. Begin

OPPA

Disclaimer: BigHit, their family, and God. The story is mine :3.

Pair: VKook, MinYoon, NamJin.

Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship, Drama.

Rate: T+

Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentang tiga orang _f_ _angirl_ yang memimpikan menjadi kekasih _oppa._ Namun bagaimana kalau _oppa_ ternyata diam-diam juga menyukai mereka?

Warning: GS, typo, gaje, abal-abal, dll.

* * *

"Yoongi- _eonni_ ~! MV nya udah keluar, nih!" Seorang gadis bersurai kelam menatap ke arah pintu kamarnya sambil berteriak-teriak. _Onyx_ nya sibuk memandang bergantian ke arah laptop hitam yang tengah berada diatas kasurnya dan juga ke arah pintu. Gadis imut itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibir _cherry_ ranumnya. "Huh, _eonni_ lama sekali, sih. Ya sudah kalau dia tidak mau lihat Jimin- _oppa._ Lagian kalau dia sudah lihat Jimin- _oppa_ pasti teriak tidak karuan. Lebih baik aku lihat Taehyungie _-oppa_ ku tercinta saja. Hihi..."

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Jungkook itu -sebenarnya nama aslinya Jeongguk, tapi ngotot dipanggil Jungkook- terkikik pelan sembari menatap laptop di hadapannya dengan penuh nafsu. Bibir _cherry_ itu seketika berteriak tak karuan saat seorang pemuda berambut merah darah muncul di layar laptopnya. Gadis itu memeluk bantalnya erat, sambil berteriak-teriak.

"KYAAAAA!~ Taehyungie- _oppa_ tampan sekali! Ukh, aku tidak kuat... Yoongi- _eonni_ kau dimana?!" Jungkook tanpa sadar meremas bantalnya kuat, entah mengapa merasa lemas sendiri saat wajah tampan _oppa_ nya itu disorot lebih dekat.

Beruntung sekali, saat itu juga pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan kasar dan menampakkan sesosok gadis imut bersurai platina. Gadis itu tampak sangat imut dan cantik, apalagi dilengkapi dengan rambut abu-abunya yang panjang dan bergelombang. Dan juga tubuh mungilnya yang ramping berisi itu. Oke, gadis itu terkesan sangat cantik dan _sexy._

"Yak, Jungkook! Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan, huh? Dasar sinting". Gadis bersurai platina tersebut menutup pintu kamar Jungkook dan segera menghempaskan dirinya di sebelah Jungkook yang kini tengah memangku laptopnya sambil memandang gadis di hadapannya datar.

"Yoongi- _eonni_ , jangan mengatakanku sinting seperti itu kalau kau belum lihat MV 'Save Me' nya Bangtan. Aku berani bersumpah kalau kau akan seperti orang sinting saat pangeran Park mesum mu itu menampakkan dirinya di layar laptopku." Jungkook menyodorkan laptopnya ke arah gadis yang ternyata bernama Yoongi tersebut. Yoongi melotot sebal saat Jungkook mengejek Jiminnie nya. Yah, Yoongi merasa tidak perlu memanggil Jimin 'Oppa'. Karena, Yoongi itu lebih tua 2 tahun dari Jimin. Kalau kalian ingin tahu.

Yoongi menekan tombol _play_ di layar laptop Jungkook. Seketika itu juga layar laptop Jungkook memperlihatkan padang rumput luas yang sedang disorot semakin ke depan sambil diiringi musik khas EDM. Dan tak beberapa lama kemudian, _onyx_ Yoongi membulat. Pipi putih pucat gadis itu dihiasi dengan semburat kemerahan yang semakin lama semakin memerah.

Jungkook yang menyadari hal itu terkekeh pelan. Ia tahu kok, sifat Yoongi sebenarnya. Gadis itu sangat dingin dan judes. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang menampakkan kesan lembut. Tapi, kalau Yoongi sudah berubah status menjadi _fangirl_ yang berpusat di _fandom A.R.M.Y_ , gadis itu tidak segan-segan menunjukkan sisi lainnya yang sepertinya selama ini hanya ia tunjukkan pada keluarganya atau mungkin ibunya saja. Berteriak seperti orang kesetanan sambil menyerukan nama Jimin, mengguncang-guncang bahu Jungkook ataupun Seokjin- _eonni_ sambil menunjuk layar laptop atau televisi atau ponselnya (kalau Jimin kebetulan numpang lewat di ketiga layar alat elektronik tersebut), menciumi poster dan _photocard_ Jimin setiap pagi, berbicara sendiri dengan semua benda yang ada foto Jimin sambil berceloteh tentang keluarga bahagia mereka di masa depan, dan sampai berkhayal tentang Jimin yang kadang-kadang Jungkook curiga apa yang dikhayalkan _eonni_ nya itu.

Bagaimana ia tidak curiga? Kadang-kadang Yoongi berkhayal dengan wajah memerah dan terkekeh pelan. Sambil sesekali berkata "Ah jangan Jiminieeee~" dengan suara yang membuat Jungkook geli. Tapi Jungkook rasa itu wajar saja kok. Mengingat ia dan Seokjin- _eonni_ juga seperti itu kalau sudah berhadapan dengan _oppa_ idaman masing-masing.

Kembali lagi dengan Yoongi. Gadis itu menatap intens Jimin yang kini tengah meliuk-liuk dengan tarian baru ala Save Me. Yoongi merasa badannya melemas saat menatap Jimin yang tengah menatap kamera sambil tersenyum. Yoongi kan jadi merasa kalau Jimin sedang tersenyum sambil memandanginya. Ukh, jadi ge-er kan. Gadis itu menatap kecewa saat layar laptop Jungkook berubah warna menjadi hitam dan menampilkan sederet tulisan yang menandakan bahwa video berdurasi sekitar 3 menit 36 detik itu sudah selesai.

"Kau lihat kan, Kook? Aku tidak berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Kau harus pandai mengendalikan dirimu nantinya, Kook. Kau tidak mau berteriak seperti orang kesetanan di depan Taehyung, kan? Ingat kalau lusa kita akan pergi _fanmeeting_ yang pertama. Semoga saja Seokjin- _eonni_ sudah sembuh dari demam nya itu." Yoongi menatap Jungkook yang tengah mem _pout_ kan bibirnya kesal.

"Iya iya. Dasar cerewet. Tapi kasihan juga Seokjin- _eonni_ kalau tidak bisa ikut. Dia jadi tidak bisa lihat Namjoon- _oppa_ nya, kan." "Namjoon lebih muda daripada Seokjin- _eonni_ , bodoh". Yoongi menjitak kepala Jungkook pelan, membuat Jungkook mengelus dahinya dan menatap Yoongi sangar. Namun tampaknya Yoongi tidak menyadarinya karena gadis itu sudah turun dari tempat tidur Jungkook dan melangkah ke arah pintu kamar Jungkook.

"Kookie, _eonni_ pulang dulu ya. Nanti _eomma_ ngomel lagi". Gadis itu mendengus pelan dan mendapat kekehan dari Jungkook. " _Eonni,_ rumahmu kan di sebelah rumahku. Jadi kenapa Min- _ahjumma_ tidak memperbolehkanmu menginap di sini?" Jungkook menatap Yoongi dengan _puppy eyes_ nya. Berharap agar Yoongi lebih memilih menemaninya di rumahnya yang luar biasa besar tapi hanya ia yang menempati rumahnya itu karena kedua orangtua Jungkook sedang pergi ke Madrid. Ada urusan bisnis di negeri matador. Itu sih kata orangtuanya, tapi Jungkook curiga bahwa mereka sedang berlibur di sana. Dan _eonni_ nya yang cantik namun menyebalkan itu dengan tidak bertanggung jawabnya meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian dirumah dan lebih memilih menginap di rumah kekasih hitamnya –Kim Ming Yu-.

Huhu, Jungkook sedih sekali. Untung saja kemarin malam ia begadang sampai jam 2 dengan ditemani laptop nya yang sibuk menampilkan 4 cowok kece. Sendirian dirumah dengan _oppa._ Begitulah Jungkook mendefinisikan keadaannya kemarin malam. Namun kali ini, ia berharap pada Yoongi- _eonni_ agar mau menemaninya.

"Ck, dasar penakut. Kau ini sudah besar, tidak perlu ditemani lagi kan kalau tidur. Kau kan bisa telepon Taehyung, minta dia menemanimu tidur. Tapi lewat mimpi ya teleponnya." Yoongi tertawa lepas dengan manisnya dan segera keluar dari kamar Jungkook, berniat untuk pulang.

Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya kesal, sambil memikirkan sedikit kata-kata Yoongi- _eonni_ tadi. Ia tahu kalau Yoongi bermaksud mengejeknya, tapi kata-kata Yoongi _-eonni_ tadi sukses membuat kedua pipi putih _chubby_ Jungkook memerah. ' _Kau kan bisa telepon Taehyung, minta dia menemanimu tidur_ '.

Jungkook membayangkan ia menelepon Taehyung, memintanya ke rumahnya dan menemaninya tidur. Lalu Jungkook tertidur dengan aman dan bahagianya di dalam pelukan Taehyung yang nyaman dan hangat. Duh, jadi kepinginnn!~.

Jungkook mematikan laptopnya setelah memberikan _kiss bye_ pada layar laptopnya. Tentu saja itu ditujukan pada _wallpaper_ Kim Tae Hyung nya. Gadis itu menaruh laptopnya di atas meja belajar, dan segera menghempaskan diri di atas tempat tidur _king size_ nya. Ia menatap tempat tidurnya yang beralaskan sprei berwarna kuning ceria dengan motif polkadot bermacam warna. Huh, tempat tidurnya ini terlalu besar untuk ia tempati sendiri. Bagaimana kalau seandainya disebelahnya ada Taehyung? Bagaimana jadinya kalau ia tertidur di pelukan Taehyung? Ah, Jungkook tidak sanggup membayangkan itu semua.

* * *

"Jungkookie~... Kenapa melamun, hm?" Seorang _namja_ tampan bersurai merah menyala menatap Jungkook intens sambil mengelus rambut hitam arang nya yang panjang dan bergelombang. Jungkook membulatkan matanya, merasa tidak percaya dengan sosok yang sedang berbaring di sebelahnya sekarang. Itu kan Taehyungie- _oppa_!. Bagaimana ia bisa ada di dalam kamar Jungkook?!. "Tae... Taehyung- _oppa_? Ini benar-benar kau?" Jungkook menyentuh pipi Taehyung, berharap bahwa tangannya akan tembus atau setidaknya ia tidak merasakan kulit Taehyung. Gadis itu terkesiap saat tangannya menyentuh pipi Taehyung. Tidak tembus dan pipi Taehyung- _oppa_ sangat hangat.

Napas Jungkook hampir saja berhenti saat Taehyung meraih tangannya dan mengecupnya pelan. Membuat Jungkook merasakan gelenyar aneh yang merambat secara menyeluruh pada syarafnya. "Iya _baby_ Kookie, ini aku, Kim Tae Hyung. Masa' kau tidak kenal kekasih mu sendiri sih". Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menatap Jungkook dan nyaris membuat Jungkook tertawa terbahak-bahak karena demi tuhan, wajah Taehyung- _oppa_ lucu sekali.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Apa kata Taehyung- _oppa_ tadi?. Kekasih? Yang benar saja!. Bahkan bertemu langsung dengan Taehyung- _oppa_ saja ia belum pernah. " _O...oppa..._ Aku mohon jangan bercanda. Kau ini member BTS. Kau ini artis. Kau itu punya banyak fans dan kau bahkan sudah terkenal sampai luar Korea dan aku yang hanya salah satu fans mu tidak mungkin jadi kekasihmu, _oppa._ Bahkan seingatku kita sama sekali belum pernah bertemu langsung, _oppa._ "

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang tengah menatapnya intens. "Aku ini memang artis dan member BTS. Tapi semenjak kau datang padaku saat acara _fanmeet_ itu, aku sudah tertarik padamu, _baby._ Kau tampak menawan dan sangat cantik. Kenapa kau tidak ingat sama sekali? Bahkan hubungan kita sudah lebih dari sepasang kekasih, Kookie. Lihat cincin ini." Taehyung mengangkat tangan kanannya, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin perak yang indah yang bertengger dengan manis di jari manisnya.

Jungkook menatap tangan kanannya yang... entah mengapa di jari manis nya telah bertengger pula sebuah cincin perak yang sepertinya adalah pasangan dari cincin yang dipakai Taehyung. "Kita sudah menikah, Kim Jeong Guk. Kita bahkan sudah memiliki Taeguk. Kau kan melahirkannya 3 tahun yang lalu. Bulan depan kan _anniversary_ ke 4 kita, Kookie".

Jungkook mengerjap, tak mengerti dengan semua ini. Apa-apaan itu? Bertemu dengan Taehyung- _oppa_ saja tidak pernah, apalagi sampai menikah dan mempunyai anak. Tunggu. Punya anak? Ia punya anak? Dan ayahnya adalah Kim Tae Hyung?!. Berarti... Wajah Jungkook seketika memerah sambil menatap Taehyung yang masih menatap Jungkook heran.

Taehyung yang menyadari wajah Jungkook tiba-tiba memerah, entah mengapa menyeringai senang dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jungkook. " _Baby_ , jangan bilang kalau kau takut aku menagih jatahku kemarin malam jadi kau pura-pura hilang ingatan. Eoh, kelinci nakal harus diberi hukuman". Taehyung melesakkan wajahnya secara tiba-tiba pada perpotongan leher Jungkook. Mengusakkan hidungnya sembari menghirup aroma lembut khas bayi yang menguar dari tubuh Jungkook.

Jungkook tercekat. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Taehyung- _oppa_ yang sangat ia cintai dan kagumi setengah mati, yang seharusnya lusa lah pertemuan perdananya dengan _oppa_ tercintanya itu. Jungkook yang hanya bisa menatap sang pujaan hati dari layar laptop, televisi, maupun ponselnya. Yang hanya bisa mengkhayalkan segala hal tentang Taehyung. Namun sekarang? Jungkook rasanya nyaris mati muda karena _namja_ tampan itu sedang mengecupi lehernya pelan. Membuat Jungkook menggeliat pelan dan tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan suara yang menggelikan menurutnya.

Badannya terasa membeku saat merasakan Taehyung yang sibuk bergerilya dengan lehernya. Membuat Jungkook mengeluarkan suara menggelikan itu tanpa bisa ditahannya. _Onyx_ nya membulat saat menyadari dirinya sudah berada di bawah kukungan Taehyung. Napas Jungkook tercekat saat merasakan sebuah benda hangat dan kenyal menekan bibirnya.

Demi roti sobek Jimin- _oppa_!. Kim Tae Hyung menciumnya! Mana di bibir lagi. Ukh, Jungkook hanya bisa merapatkan bibir saat Taehyung mulai melumat bibir _cherry_ nya ganas. Bahkan sekarang _namja_ itu tengah memaksa Jungkook agar membuka mulutnya. Akkhhh! Kenapa jadi begini, sih?!.

Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah, walaupun masih heran dengan semua yang terjadi. Gadis imut itu dengan malu-malu membuka mulutnya, menikmati pergerakan liar Taehyung di dalam mulutnya, mengabsen isi mulut Jungkook satu persatu. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Taehyung, berusaha memperdalam ciumannya.

Dan malam itu, Jeon Jeong Guk –yang sudah diklaim Taehyung menjadi Kim Jeong Guk- berakhir di bawah dekapan seorang Kim Tae Hyung.

* * *

"Kau kenapa Kook? Mukamu merah begitu." Yoongi menatap gadis di hadapannya heran. Biasanya si Jungkook itu kan kalau bertemu Yoongi pasti berceloteh tentang Taehyung. Tapi tadi, saat Yoongi menyinggung tentang _fanmeet_ besok dan apa hadiah yang akan Jungkook berikan untuk Taehyung, ia melihat dengan jelas gadis itu langsung menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah.

"Kook kau kenapa, sih? Awas kalau kau sampai demam. Nanti siapa temanku ke sana? Seokjin- _eonni_ juga belum sembuh..." Yoongi menopang dagunya dengan malas, menatap Jungkook yang masih menunduk.

" _Eonni_ , kau pernah memimpikan Jimin- _oppa_ tidak?" Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Yoongi yang menatapnya heran. "Memimpikan seperti apa maksudmu?". Jungkook terkekeh pelan dengan wajah yang merah seperti kepiting rebus. "Bermimpi melakukan 'sesuatu' dengan Jimin- _oppa_ ". Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya, pertanyaan Jungkook itu kok terdengar ambigu ya?.

"Sesuatu itu banyak, Kook. Bisa belajar, bermain, jalan-jalan, kencan, menikah, terus..." Yoongi seketika berhenti. Gadis itu membulatkan mata sayunya. "Jeon Jeong Guk, jangan bilang kalau kau bermimpi melakukan 'itu' dengan Taehyung".

Yoongi nyaris tersedak kuah sup saat Jungkook mengangguk dengan pelan. Astaga, apa-apaan itu! Si Jungkook itu umurnya masih 18 tahun, Tuhan!. Legal saja belum!. Huh, bahkan Yoongi yang sudah 22 tahun saja belum pernah bermimpi seperti itu.

"Ya tuhan, bagaimana ceritanya Kook?". Yoongi mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Jungkook yang sibuk memakan supnya sambil menatap ke arah televisi yang tengah menayangkan kartun kesukaan Jungkook.

Gadis berkulit pucat itu merasakan pipinya memanas saat Jungkook menceritakan mimpinya semalam dengan rinci. Ya tuhan, bagaimana ia bisa melihat tubuh Taehyung dengan detail? Padahal itu kan hanya mimpi. "Kook, itu mimpi kan? Bukan nyata?". Yoongi menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan curiga. Entah mengapa pula ia curiga.

Jungkook yang tengah meminum susu itu menatap Yoongi galak. Gadis bersurai hitam itu meletakkan gelasnya dengan kasar di atas meja. Membuat Yoongi menyesal telah bertanya yang aneh-aneh. Jungkook menatap Yoongi yang hanya menatapnya datar, padahal di dalam hati Yoongi sudah _dugeun-dugeun_ , takut didamprat Jungkook.

" _Eonni_ , jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam". Jungkook mendengus pelan dan kembali meraih gelasnya. Membuat Yoongi menghembuskan napas lega. Untung tidak jadi didamprat, pikirnya. " _Eonni_ kau akan berikan apa untuk Jimin- _oppa_ besok?". Jungkook menatap Yoongi yang tengah menatap kosong ke arah televisi. Gadis manis itu hanya mengangkat bahunya, tidak tahu. "Kalau kau akan berikan apa ke Taehyung?". Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Jungkook yang sedari tadi masih menatapnya.

"Aku akan berikan ini...". Jungkook meraih sebuah kotak berwarna putih yang dihiasi dengan gambar-gambar lucu berwarna hitam dari atas nakas di sebelah sofa yang kini mereka duduki. Lengkap dengan sebuah pita berwarna hitam yang menghiasi kotak tersebut. Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, kapan Jungkook membeli ini?. "Apa isinya?" Yoongi menatap Jungkook yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri sambil memandangi kotak itu.

Jungkook terkekeh pelan dan membuka tutup kotak tersebut. "TARAAA!" Gadis imut itu mengeluarkan sebuah _T-shirt_ berwarna hitam dengan tulisan **'MY GIRLFRIEND** ' berwarna putih. Dan dibawah tulisan tersebut, ada _emoji_ hati berwarna merah dan tanda panah berwarna putih yang mengarah ke sebelah kiri.

Yoongi menatap datar gadis yang tengah tersenyum imut sambil menampakkan gigi kelincinya itu. "Jadi kau berniat memberikan Taehyung baju _couple_?" Yoongi menatap tak percaya pada Jungkook yang masih cengengesan. "Iya _eonni._ Jadi aku kan punya baju pasangan sama Taehyung- _oppa_ ". Gadis itu menunjuk baju yang tengah dipakainya kini. Baju yang sama, hanya saja bertuliskan **'MY BOYFRIEND'** dan panah nya mengarah ke kanan.

Yoongi mendengus pelan dan menopang dagunya dengan tangan sambil menatap Jungkook yang tengah melipat baju Taehyung kembali dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak. "Barang apa yang harus aku berikan untuk Jimin?". Jungkook menatap Yoongi yang kelihatan galau tersebut sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia meraih tangan seputih salju Yoongi dan menunjuk gelang dari tali halus berwarna biru yang telah dijalin dan diberi liontin berbentuk hati namun terdapat lubang kunci disana.

" _Eonni_ beli gelang ini ada pasangannya, kan?" Yoongi mengangguk kecil, seketika mengerti maksud Jungkook. Gelang ini oleh-oleh dari Seungcheol- _oppa,_ abang sepupunya yang waktu itu berlibur ke Jerman. Seungcheol memberikan Yoongi gelang seperti ini 2 buah. Yang satu lagi berwarna hitam dan liontinnya berbentuk kunci. Kata Seungcheol _-oppa_ sih, itu gelang _couple._ Liontin berbentuk kunci itu bisa membuka liontin berbentuk hati yang tengah Yoongi pakai sekarang ini. Yoongi pernah sih, coba membuka liontin hati itu. Dan isinya tidak ada. Kosong. Hanya isi dalamnya saja yang berwarna putih. Ia sendiri tidak tahu untuk apa itu.

"Baiklah. Akan aku berikan itu untuk Jimin". Yoongi tersenyum, menanti hari esok dengan tak sabaran. Padahal kan hari baru jam 8 pagi. " _Eonni,_ ayo kita kunjungi Seokjin- _eonni_. Mungkin dia sudah baikan". Jungkook berdiri dari sofa dan mengangkat mangkuk-mangkuk dan gelas kotor ke arah dapur. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu sebentar. Nanti aku ke rumahmu." Yoongi beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan ke pintu rumah Jungkook.

" _Eonni,_ kenapa pulang? Kau hanya harus berdandan sedikit, kan?".

Jungkook menatap Yoongi yang kini tengah berjalan ke arah pintu depan rumah Jungkook sambil mengikat rambutnya. Yoongi menghiraukan ucapan Jungkook tadi, dan hanya membalasnya dengan lambaian singkat dan segera menghilang di balik pintu, membuat Jungkook menggeleng pelan dan memulai kegiatan _mari-mencuci-piring_ nya.

TBC/DELETE?

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

ANNYEONGHASEYO~ rainbowtae imnida :v. Duh, kalau ada username nya yang sama, maaf ya. Biar aku yang ganti deh wkwk :v. Oh ya, aku author baru banget di ffn. Tapi kalau baca doang sih udah lama :v. Mungkin kalau tulisannya agak aneh, mian ne?. Lagian ini upload nya pake hp pula :v. Oh ya aku 03line. Ada yang sama mungkin? :v. Oh ya, aku harap untuk ff ku yang pertama ini, mohon di review ya, follow atau favourite juga boleh :v. Tapi aku rasa ff ini terlalu abal huhu :". Idenya juga mainstream -". Kalau ada ide ceritanya yang sama, maaf ya :v. Aku gak bermaksud niru kok. Soalnya ini asli dari pikiran sendiri :v. Ini semuanya hasil imajinasiku wk :v. Dan itu kadonya Jungkook sama Yoongi apa pula -". :v. Dan itu adegan ngarah mesumnya -". Duh aku khilaf :v. Aku gak suka genderswitch sih sebenarnya, tapi gimana gitu ya kalau aku bikin fanboy :v. Udah ya, sekian dulu. Maafkan ff gaje ini ya? Mind to review? :3.


	2. First Meet (VKook Focus)

OPPA

Disclaimer: BigHit, their family, and God. The story is mine :3.

Pair: VKook, MinYoon, NamJin.

Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship, Drama.

Rate: T+

Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentang tiga orang _fangirl_ yang memimpikan menjadi kekasih _oppa._ Namun bagaimana kalau _oppa_ ternyata diam-diam juga menyukai mereka?

Warning: Genderswitch, typo, abal-abal, de el el.

* * *

"Seokjin- _eonni_!. Kookie bawa banyak makanan nih!. Ada es krim, cokelat, donat, _pizza_ , _burger_ , terus ada ayam goreng keefci se _cup_ besar nih khusus buat _eonni_!. Kookie beli dua _cup_ , yang _spicy_ sama yang _original_. _Eonni_ mau yang mana? Kalau mau dua-dua nya juga boleh, kok."

Jungkook melambaikan-lambaikan dua buah _cup_ besar berisi ayam keefci yang sedari tadi digenggamnya di kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya mendengus pelan sambil meletakkan berbungkus-bungkus kantong plastik besar dan sebuah kotak _pizza_ yang dengan teganya Jungkook amanahkan untuk dia bawa.

Yah memang kalau harus bertemu Seokjin- _eonni_ itu setidaknya bawa makanan. Tapi si kelinci itu memborong beberapa produk cemilan di supermarket dekat rumah mereka, dan berkotak-kotak es krim pula. Tak lupa ia menyeret Yoongi ke toko roti yang berada tak jauh dari supermarket. Dan membelikan berkotak-kotak donat dan roti _fresh from the oven_ hanya untuk Seokjin.

Lalu gadis itu membuat Yoongi hampir meledak lagi karena dengan santainya ia menyetop _taxi_ yang lewat dan membawa Yoongi ke toko _pizza_ dan kemudian menyeretnya ke keefci dan membeli dua _cup_ besar ayam, beberapa bungkus burger, dan beberapa minuman.

Huuuffttt... Yoongi sih hanya bisa mendecak sebal karena si kelinci itu tampak seperti akan mengadakan pesta besar-besaran. Tapi toh, itu kan hanya untuk Seokjin- _eonni._ Lagipula, serakus apapun Seokjin- _eonni_ , pasti ini semua tidak akan habis dimakannya seorang diri. Fufu, untungnya sih Yoongi bisa comot-comot sepuasnya.

Seokjin hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya saat melihat makanan-makanan yang dibawakan Jungkook dan Yoongi itu. Ya tuhan, itu makanan untuk 20 orang!. Astaga Jeon Jeong Guk itu!. Mentang-mentang anak _chaebol_ jadi beli makanan sebanyak ini?. (Oh Seokjin, _don't you are chaebol kids too?)._

"Ya tuhan Jeon! Buat apa kau bawa-bawa makanan sebanyak ini?!. Memangnya kau pikir perutku sanggup menampung ini semua?".

Gadis berambut _blonde_ itu menatap sangar Jungkook yang hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Sementara Yoongi hanya terkekeh pelan. Pasti ujung-ujungnya Jungkook juga bakal kena ceramah Seokjin- _eonni_.

"Kau juga Yoongi! Kenapa dibiarkan saja anak ini berbelanja semaunya? Astaga kalian berdua ini!".

Yoongi hanya mendecak kesal karena tak terbebas dari omelan Seokjin- _eonni_. Huft, baru sembuh saja sudah seperti itu.

" _Mianhae_ Jinnie- _eonni_ ~... Kookie kan cuma terlalu senang karena _eonni_ udah sembuh. Lagian sekalian ngerayain pertemuan pertama kita dengan _oppa_ besok, kan? Seokjin- _eonni_ kan katanya udah gak sabaran mau ketemu Namjoon- _oppa_. Untungnya _eonni_ sembuh hari ini. Kalau gak sembuh kan gak bisa ketemu Namjoonnie- _oppa_ tersayang~...".

Jungkook yang awalnya menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jemarinya kini beralih menaik turunkan alisnya, menggoda Seokjin yang pipinya sudah memerah.

"Heh, apa-apaan kau? Sudah sudah jangan pasang muka seperti itu, menggelikan sekali. Ya sudah kita makan sama-sama saja".

Seokjin tersenyum simpul ke arah Jungkook dan Yoongi dan meraih plastik berisi cemilan kesukaannya.

" _Gomawoyo,_ dan _Mrs .Park_ ~".

Seokjin membuka bungkus cemilan tersebut sambil terkekeh pelan, memandangi wajah kedua _dongsaeng_ tersayangnya yang mulai dirambati rona merah. Uh, sungguh menggemaskan.

"Yak _eonni_!".

* * *

 **BANGTAN SIDE**

"Ya Kim _byuntae!_ Cepat bangun atau ku tendang kau dari kasur!.".

Taehyung yang merasa tidurnya terganggu hanya menggumam pelan sambil menutupi telinganya dengan bantal. Demi tuhan suara ini cempreng sekali. Mengganggu mimpi indahnya saja. Padahal kan Taehyung sedang bermimpi berada di dunia anime!. Tadi sih ceritanya dia lagi asyik ngobrol bareng Kaneki, Sasuke, Naruto, Kuroko, Eren, Luffy, dan yang lainnya. Lagi ngumpul bareng gitu. Terus suara cempreng ini mengaburkan semua mimpi indahnya!. Huuu terkutuklah kau Park Bantet!.

"Alien gesrek cepat bangun bisa gak sih?!".

Jimin menarik-narik kaus oblong putih Taehyung dengan gusar. Kampret banget nih anak, dari tadi juga dibangunin, batinnya.

"Suara cemprengmu itu menghancurkan semuanya tau gak, Chim?!".

Taehyung melemparkan bantal nya ke wajah Jimin. Dan tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Jimin menatapnya dengan pandangan gusar. Sumpah itu wajah si bantet benar-benar menggelikan.

"Heuh, kampret. Aku bilang loh ya sama Namjoon- _hyung_ kalau kau simpan majalah yang aneh-aneh".

Jimin tertawa kencang saat melihat Taehyung yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan _blank_ nya yang khas dan menggelikan itu.

"Jelas-jelas kau yang lebih banyak punya gituan, Chim. Aku sih paling punya 5, udah berulang-ulang lihat. Gak seru lagi".

Taehyung mencibir pelan, dan meraih _iphone_ nya yang tergeletak manis di samping bantalnya. Ia tampak sibuk mengutak-atik _handphone_ nya itu, dan seketika _hazel_ nya menyipit sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Chim, lihat nih. Banyak kan _hashtag_ buat _fanmeet_ hari ini. Gila, fans kita cantik-cantik juga ternyata".

Taehyung terus men- _scroll_ _iphone_ nya sambil senyam-senyum gaje.

"Duh, kalau aku sih suka kalau ada fans kita tuh yang putih pucat gitu, mulus banget kulitnya, terus badannya mungil tapi _sexy_ berisi gitu. Wajahnya imut, matanya agak sayu-sayu gitu... Terus yang penting manis lah!. Langsung aku gebet itu orang".

Jimin tersenyum miring, menerawang jauh, tampaknya membayangkan fans imajinasinya itu. Sementara Taehyung hanya terkekeh pelan, masih sibuk dengan aktifitasnya.

"Kalau nanti ada yang kayak gitu kau langsung tembak, Chim?".

Jimin menyipitkan mata saat mendengar pertanyaan alien gesrek itu.

"Ya enggak lah. Emang aku gila apa. Bisa dibunuh fans yang lain aku nanti. Ya udahlah Tae, pergi mandi sana gih. Ntar telat kena omel Hosiki- _hyung_ loh".

Jimin menepuk bahu pria berambut merah darah itu dan segera membenamkan dirinya di bawah selimut milik Taehyung. Berniat tidur kembali. Dan membuat pria yang lebih muda menendang yang lebih tua dengan kesal.

* * *

"Duh dua curut itu mana sih? Bisa kena omel PD- _nim_ kita nanti kalau telat".

Hoseok mengacak rambutnya pelan sambil menggerutu. Sementara yang duduk disebelahnya hanya bisa menatap cemas ke arah pintu kamar kedua _dongsaeng_ kampretnya itu.

"Ya pasti bentar lagi mereka siap, Seok. _Calm down_ , lah. Jangan _stress_ gitu".

Cowok disebelahnya yang diketahui bernama Namjoon itu menepuk bahu sobatnya pelan. Dan tepat saat itu, pintu kamar _dongsaeng_ mereka itu pun terbuka, dan keluarlah dua orang pria tampan yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian lengkap. Yang satu berambut hitam arang dan satu lagi berambut merah membara.

"Astaga Jimin, Taehyung! Kalian lama sekali sih, nanti kalau kita terlambat gimana?!".

Hoseok menghampiri kedua _dongsaeng_ nya itu dan menjewer telinga mereka berdua dengan gemas. Sementara yang dijewer hanya bisa meringis pelan dan saling menyalahkan.

"Awww ampun _hyung._ Taehyung tuh, _hyung_. Masa pakai baju aja lama banget".

Jimin menunjuk Taehyung yang berusaha melepaskan tangan Hoseok yang bertengger di telinganya. Taehyung pun mendelik sebal ke arah Jimin.

"Apaan! Jelas-jelas kau yang rempong!. Masa' mandi hampir setengah jam!. Mana pakai baju aja lama banget".

Taehyung mendengus kesal, ingin rasanya menggigit kepala si bantet sialan itu.

Oke, tampaknya kesabaran Hoseok sudah habis. Ia pun semakin memperkuat jeweran nya di telinga mereka berdua. Namjoon yang melihat itu hanya mendengus pelan dan menatap mereka bertiga.

"Udah deh. Kalau kayak gitu terus kapan mau perginya? Kita mulai 2 jam lagi, nih. Ayo".

Namjoon beranjak dari duduknya dan segera melangkah menuju pintu keluar _dorm_. Membuat Hoseok mendengus sebal dan melepaskan tangannya dari telinga dua bocah sialan itu. Membuat yang tadinya dijewer mengusap-usap telinga mereka yang memerah. Hoseok mendengus sebal dan kembali melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu. Nanti kunci pintunya. Awas kalau lupa".

Hoseok pun melenggang pergi sambil membanting pintu _dorm_. Meninggalkan Jimin dan Taehyung yang saling bertatapan dengan pandangan _gara-gara-kau-nih_.

* * *

 **[ORDINARY SIDE]**

Jungkook mematut dirinya di depan kaca besar di kamarnya. Gadis bersurai hitam arang tersebut tersenyum simpul sambil menatap poster bergambar Kim Tae Hyung yang menyebar di kamarnya. Jungkook mengenakan _dress_ putih dengan polkadot hitam tanpa lengan yang panjangnya 5 cm di atas lutut untuk hari ini. Hanya _style simple_ kalau mau pergi _fanmeet_ , pikirnya. Ia meraih album terbaru Bangtan yang ia beli seminggu yang lalu. Album baru itu bertajuk _The Most Beautiful Moment In Life: Young Forever._ Yang mana merupakan sekuel dari dua album yang dikeluarkan Bangtan tahun kemarin, yang juga memiliki judul yang sama. Cuma tidak ada embel-embel _Young Forever_ nya saja. Dan juga terbagi atas dua _part._

Jungkook meraih _iphone_ nya yang ber _case_ Kim Tae Hyung pula. Jangan tanya dimana dia mendapatkannya. Paling-paling di toko _merchandise kpop._ Gadis itu menatap _handphone_ nya senang. Dan segera menjejalkannya ke dalam _sling bag baby blue_ nya. Jungkook merapikan poni nya sekali lagi dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Manik Jungkook melebar saat melihat dua orang gadis yang sibuk melambai ke arahnya. Sudah pasti itu Seokjin dan Yoongi. Melihat dari surai _blonde_ dan _platina_ mereka berdua. Jungkook mempercepat jalannya menuju ke tempat mereka berdua yang tengah menanti di depan gedung tempat diselenggarakannya _fanmeet_ kali ini.

"Woah, Kook. Ngapain pakai _dress_ ginian sih? Kau mau pamer badan apa sama si Taehyung?".

Yoongi menatap penampilan Jungkook dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Gadis kelinci itu mengenakan _dress_ yang sudah di deskripsikan tadi. Kaki jenjangnya dibalut sepatu kets berwarna hitam-putih dengan lambang centang yang pasti kalian tahu apa mereknya. Jangan lupa dengan _sling bag_ _baby blue_ yang dikenakannya. Ukh, manis sekali!. Apalagi ditambah dengan pita putih ber polkadot hitam kecil yang bertengger manis di rambut bergelombang sehitam arang tersebut. Benar-benar membuatnya semanis permen!.

Tapi masalahnya bagi Yoongi, _body_ Jungkook itu... terlalu _aduhai_ kalau pakai baju seperti ini. Jungkook itu seksi, sumpah. Makanya Yoongi takut kalau _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu nanti digrepe-grepe atau diapain lah sama orang tak dikenal.

Jungkook hanya bisa menggembungkan sebelah pipinya mendengar perkataan Yoongi tersebut.

"Siapa juga yang mau pamer badan ke Taehyung- _oppa_? Lagian _eonni_ tuh, pakai _jeans_ kok ketat amat. Mau pamer apa ke Jimin- _oppa_?".

Jungkook balas mengejek Yoongi yang kini mengenakan _sweater_ putih yang agak sedikit longgar di badan mungilnya itu. Membuat Yoongi jadi lebih imut. Apalagi dengan rambut _platina_ yang dibiarkan tergerai bebas itu. Namun, _eonni_ nya itu mengenakan _jeans_ yang lumayan ketat sehingga kaki jenjang Yoongi yang paling seksi di antara mereka bertiga itu lekak-lekuk nya tercetak jelas.

"Terserah kau lah. Yang jelas paha ku tertutup. Kau apa? Paha mulus dipamerin begitu!. Mau kau diseret orang tak dikenal terus dibawa kabur hah?!".

Yoongi menunjuk sebagian paha putih mulus Jungkook yang terekspos. Membuat Seokjin yang dari tadi hanya menyaksikan perdebatan dua _dongsaeng_ nya yang sama imut nya itu menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Sudah hentikan kalian berdua. Ayo, sudah diperbolehkan masuk tuh".

Seokjin menunjuk deretan para _fans_ yang kini sudah mulai memasuki gedung. Tak ingin berada di urutan terakhir, ketiga gadis itu pun segera berjalan menuju antrian.

* * *

Acara _fanmeet_ pun dimulai. Seokjin, Yoongi, dan Jungkook merasa nafas mereka terhenti saat melihat 4 member Bangtan yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapan kerumunan _fans_ yang mulai menggila.

" _Annyeonghaseyo, Bangtan Sonyeondan imnida!"_.

Para member Bangtan pun mulai mengucapkan salam sambil sedikit merundukkan kepala mereka. Setelah itu, wajah-wajah tampan mereka pun mulai dihiasi senyuman dan melambai-lambai ke arah para _fans_.

Jungkook yang melihat itu pun langsung berteriak-teriak histeris, mengikuti alunan teriakan para _fans_ lainnya. Sementara Yoongi yang duduk di sebelahnya, hanya menatap Jungkook dan menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan tangan. Padahal di dalam hati Yoongi sudah berteriak-teriak juga. Tapi memalukan kalau berteriak di depan umum seperti itu. Lebih baik ia berteriak dalam hati saja, kan?. Oh Min Yoon Gi, _you are so tsundere._

Sementara Seokjin yang duduk di sebelah kanan Jungkook hanya memasang senyuman manis sambil menatap ke arah panggung. _Hazel_ nya terus memperhatikan pergerakan Namjoon. Ukh, kenapa dia tampan sekali dengan rambut _light green_ itu?. Membuat jantung Seokjin jadi berdegup tidak karuan. Dan oh! Dia salah lihat atau bagaimana? Tadi itu Namjoon melihat ke arahnya!. Huhu, tapi Seokjin tahu pasti kalau Namjoon cuma sekedar melihatnya sebagai _fans._ Ukh, Kim Seok Jin, jangan berharap yang berlebihan!.

* * *

Jungkook menatap pria di depannya dengan senyuman yang terlampau manis. Membuat si pria mau tak mau membalas senyuman itu dengan tak kalah manisnya. Jungkook mendekap album _Young Forever_ nya sambil menatap pria itu antusias. Kini sudah waktunya untuk pembagian tanda tangan. Hal ini yang sudah Jungkook nantikan sedari tadi. Lagi pula dengan begini dia jadi bisa lebih dekat dengan _oppa-oppa_ tersayangnya itu. Jungkook mengeluarkan _photocard_ bergambar Hoseok- _oppa_ dari dalam tas nya. Gadis itu pun menyerahkan album + _photocard_ itu ke arah Hoseok. _Namja_ manis namun tampan (?) itu menerima album tersebut dan segera meraih spidolnya.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?".

Hoseok menatap Jungkook yang pipinya sudah memerah karena gugup. Ukh, gadis ini lucu sekali. Tapi pakaiannya itu lho! Memang biasa saja sih, tapi entah kenapa kalau gadis ini yang memakai bisa membuat Hoseok salah fokus. Duh, yang benar saja.

"Namaku Jeon... Jeon Jeong Guk. Tapi jangan tulis Jeongguk, _oppa_. Tulis Jungkook saja".

Jungkook menatap Hoseok sambil tersenyum tipis. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Hoseok segera menandatangani album dan _photocard_ tersebut.

"Nah, ini sudah selesai. Ngomong-ngomong kau lucu sekali, sih? Kau juga cantik, lho. Kenapa tidak mencoba jadi artis saja?".

Hoseok menatap Jungkook lamat, membuat pipi gadis itu semakin memerah.

"Eoh? Kalau aku jadi artis, aku sih sudah dibunuh _appa_ duluan. Makanya aku tidak berani mencoba".

Jungkook menatap Hoseok sambil tersenyum miris, sementara Hoseok hanya bisa nyengir.

"Yah sayang sekali kalau begitu, mungkin kau bisa satu agensi dengan kami kan? Mana tahu kalau seandainya kau diperbolehkan menjadi artis, masuk agensi kami ya?".

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum imut, membuat Hoseok tambah gemas melihatnya.

"Iya _oppa_ , doakan saja aku diperbolehkan jadi artis. Terimakasih ya _oppa, fighting!_ ".

Jungkook mengepalkan tangan kanannya, berusaha memberikan semangat pada Hoseok, dan dibalas dengan usakan gemas di kepala Jungkook. Membuat gadis itu merasa jantungnya bakalan melompat keluar saat itu juga.

Jungkook melayangkan senyuman terakhir ke arah Hoseok, dan segera bergeser tempat ke arah Namjoon yang memandangnya dengan senyuman khasnya yang ber _dimple_ tersebut. Jungkook balas tersenyum manis, membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Seokjin- _eonni_ ketika ia berada di posisi Jungkook sekarang ini. Sayang sekali Jungkook tidak melihatnya tadi, padahal di depannya itu Seokjin- _eonni._ Dan sekarang Seokjin sudah bergeser tempat, meminta tanda tangan pada Jimin.

Jungkook menyerahkan album dan _photocard_ nya ke arah Namjoon dan menyebutkan namanya. Sementara Namjoon hanya diam dan membubuhkan tanda tangannya di atas album Jungkook. Tak lupa ia menuliskan nama Jungkook di sana. Namjoon menyerahkan album dan _photocard_ itu kembali, dan menatap Jungkook lekat-lekat.

"Kau temannya?". Namjoon bertanya pada Jungkook, namun gadis itu hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya, agak bingung dengan pertanyaan Namjoon.

"Eumm... Maksud _oppa_ apa?".

Jungkook bertanya balik, dan hanya dibalas senyuman tipis oleh Namjoon.

"Oh tidak. Lupakan saja. Terimakasih sudah membeli album kami dan datang ke acara _fanmeet_ ini. Tetap dukung kami ya".

Namjoon kembali tersenyum lebar ke arah Jungkook, dan dibalas dengan senyuman manis oleh Jungkook. Gadis itu segera bergeser tempat untuk meminta tanda tangan Jimin.

Um, sebenarnya Jungkook agak waswas kalau pakai pakaian pendek seperti ini dan berdiri di hadapan Jimin. Ia tahu kalau Namjoon, Jimin, dan Taehyung- _oppa_ itu _byuntae_. Tapi yang ia tahu, Jimin adalah dewa mesumnya Bangtan. Dan benar saja, kali ini Jimin tengah menatapnya lamat-lamat, tanpa berkedip lagi. Duh, Yoongi- _eonni_ bisa cemburu nanti.

Jungkook menatap Jimin yang masih menatapnya lamat. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, dan mengeluarkan album nya. Menyerahkan album dan _photocard_ itu kepada Jimin. Sementara Jimin hanya terdiam dan mulai menandatangani album Jungkook.

"Eoh, namamu Jungkook kan?".

Jimin menatap Jungkook dan menyerahkan album tersebut kembali. Jungkook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, dan dibalas senyuman lebar oleh Jimin. Gadis itu balas tersenyum dan kini menggeser tempatnya untuk meminta tanda tangan pada Taehyung- _oppa_.

Duh, hal ini yang Jungkook tunggu-tunggu dari tadi!. Berinteraksi dengan Taehyung- _oppa_!. Gadis itu melirik sedikit ke arah _fans_ yang tampaknya masih berbicara dengan Taehyung. Dan pandangan Jungkook pun beralih pada Yoongi- _eonni_ yang tengah meminta tanda tangan Jimin. Wah, Jungkook benar-benar tidak sabar mendengar cerita Yoongi nantinya.

Jungkook menghembuskan napasnya, berusaha menghilangkan kegugupan di hatinya. Siapa yang tidak gugup coba kalau bertemu idolanya?. Jungkook pun menatap Taehyung yang errr... kini tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Ya Tuhan, bunuh saja Jungkook sekarang!.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang masih terdiam di tempatnya dan memandang Taehyung sambil mengerjap lucu.

"Hei, kenapa menatapku terus? Albummu mana? Tidak mau ditandatangani?".

Taehyung terkekeh pelan saat melihat gadis imut itu tersentak dan buru-buru mengeluarkan album dan _photocard_ nya.

Taehyung menatap album gadis itu yang sudah ditandatangani oleh Hoseok dan Namjoon _hyung_ , dan juga Jimin. Ia mengernyit saat melihat tanda tangan Hoseok _hyung_ yang dibawahnya terdapat catatan seperti ini: 'For Jungkookie~... Notes: Oh ya, kau sudah punya pacar belum? Kkkk.. jangan ge-er loh. Aku cuma bertanya :3'.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya setelah membaca pesan modus Hoseok tersebut. Ia pun segera menandatangani album dan _photocard_ gadis tersebut. Dan menyerahkannya kembali pada Jungkook. Saat menerimanya, tanpa sengaja tangan mereka berdua bersentuhan. Membuat Jungkook sedikit tersentak, dan pipi _chubby_ nya mulai memerah karena malu. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak _dugeun-dugeun_ coba kalau _skinship_ dengan idolanya?. Coba saja bayangkan kalian yang berada di posisi Jungkook, haha.

Gadis itu segera mendekap albumnya, namun masih betah dalam acara tatap-menatap bersama Taehyung. Ukh, Jungkook jadi merasa sedang berada di drama-drama yang biasa Seokjin- _eonni_ tonton setiap malam. Sementara Taehyung? Entah mengapa pula ia betah memandangi gadis imut itu. Rasanya senang saja saat menatap wajah gadis yang kalau tidak salah namanya Jungkook itu.

Melihat manik _onyx_ Jungkook yang indah sedang menatapnya sambil mengerjap lucu, membuat gadis itu menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih imut di mata Taehyung. Dan wajahnya yang imut itu membuat Taehyung merasa gemas sendiri. Apalagi bibir _cherry_ mengkilap yang sedikit terbuka itu. Duh, entah kenapa Taehyung merasa beruntung karena Jungkook mengidolakannya.

Dan juga, pipi gembil Jungkook yang dihiasi semburat merah itu membuat Taehyung sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia mencubit pelan pipi gembil itu sambil tersenyum gemas. Sementara Jungkook hanya bisa melebarkan _onyx_ nya saat merasakan tangan Taehyung yang tahu-tahu sudah hinggap di pipi kirinya.

Gadis itu meringis pelan saat merasakan cubitan Taehyung yang mulai terasa sakit di pipinya. Taehyung yang menyadari itu, segera menarik tangannya kembali dan tersenyum manis ke arah Jungkook. Menatap wajah gadis itu yang wajahnya sudah memerah sampai telinga. Ya Tuhan, si Jungkook itu terlalu menggemaskan!.

Jungkook hanya bisa menatap Taehyung sambil memegangi pipinya. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak sekarang juga karena demi Tuhan Taehyung mencubit pipinya!. Jungkook membalas senyuman Taehyung dengan canggung, soalnya dirinya malu sekali karena pipinya dicubit Taehyung tadi.

Namun tiba-tiba dirinya teringat hadiah yang ia bawa di tasnya. Duh, hampir lupa kan untuk memberikannya pada Taehyung. Jungkook merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak hadiahnya.

"Oppa... Ini hadiah untukmu. Semoga suka ya. Tapi jangan dibuka di sini hadiahnya".

Jungkook memberikan hadiahnya pada Taehyung, yang diterima Taehyung dengan senang hati.

"Ah iya. Terimakasih ya Jungkook. Duh kau ini baik hati, cantik pula. Sering-sering datang lagi, ya?"

Taehyung tersenyum dan menatap Jungkook yang masih betah ber- _blushing_ ria. Sementara Jungkook merasa nge- _fly_ karena dari tadi diperlakukan dengan manis terus oleh Taehyung.

"Uh, ini bukan apa-apa kok, _oppa._ Terimakasih tanda tangannya ya!. Aku pergi dulu. Masih banyak _fans_ mu yang menanti. Tetap semangat ya!".

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya, memberi semangat pada Taehyung. Taehyung hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, dan membiarkan Jungkook berlalu dari hadapannya. Ukh, sepertinya _fanmeet_ kali ini akan sangat berkesan untuk Taehyung dan juga Jungkook.

Tapi sebenarnya, ada satu hal yang membuat Taehyung awalnya merasa gugup ketika melihat Jungkook. Pakaiannya itu loh, kenapa seksi sekali?!. Sebenarnya memang biasa saja sih pakaian yang dikenakan Jungkook, tapi terlalu menggoda kalau gadis itu yang mengenakannya. Sebenarnya sih Taehyung tadi diam-diam curi pandang ke arah paha mulus itu. Astaga, melihatnya saja sudah bisa membuat Taehyung meneguk _saliva_ nya. Oh Kim Tae Hyung, beruntunglah kau karena Jungkook tidak mendapatimu menatapi pahanya.

Tapi entah kenapa di pikiran Taehyung sekarang masih terbayang-bayang akan Jungkook dengan segala keimutan dan keseksiannya itu. Ukh, kenapa sih ia jadi memikirkan gadis itu?. Sudahlah Taehyung, lupakan saja.

* * *

 _Author's Note_ :

 _Annyeong_ ~... Aku kembali lagi kkk :v. Huhu, ternyata lumayan banyak juga _review_ nya!. Bahkan ada juga yang nge _fav_ dan nge _follow_ cerita ini :". Thanks buat semuanya yang udah nge- _review_!. Udah aku balas satu-satu di PM :v. Tapi maaf ya kalau chap ini gaje banget -_-. Otak lagi buntu soalnya wkwk... Itu kenapa jadi acara makan-makan pula sih :v. Lagi puasa huks :". Dan VMinnya gaje banget itu :v. Aku bikin Namjoon nya jadi _cool_ :v. Oh ya, kalau _fanmeet_ nya gaje dan gak sesuai realita, mohon dimaklumi ya :". Aku belum pernah ikut fanmeet soalnya :". Dan itu baju Kookie sama Agus ngasal aja ya :v. Buta fashion soalnya huhu :". Dan itu kok momen VKook nya sinetron banget , mana agak mesum lagi -". Terus kenapa aku bikin slight HopeKook coba .-. Atau ada yang mau slight HopeKook? :v. Dan buat yang minta momen MinYoon, chap depan deh!. Bakalan full MinYoon :v. Tapi, NamJinn nya dikit banget ya moment nya :". Ntar diperbanyak lagi deh :v. Ok, aku harap mau _review_ lagi ya di chap kedua ini. Dan yang baca tapi nggak nge- _review_ , semoga nge- _review_ ya kali ini. Soalnya aku butuh kritik, saran dan juga pendapat untuk cerita ini. Kritik nya jangan nge _bash_ tapi .-. Oke, sekian dulu. Sampai jumpa di _chapter depan~!._

 **Thanks for all reviewers:**

 _SvtAlien, 07, MiniMinyoonMini, Jeon Hyukie, Alien Warbyazah, Mr Yoon, divkookie, SooieBabyUke, safabelle, keripik balado, rihee4, anotherASKgirl, JonginDO, chelgi, cllmearay, BinnieHwan, Hanami96, MinJiSu,ChimChim Park, newtrie12, siscaMinstalove, Pinkerbell97, kim-s, Reichannn._ **  
**


	3. Love at First Meet?

OPPA

Disclaimer: BigHit, their family, and God. The story is mine :3.

Pair: VKook, MinYoon, NamJin.

Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship, Drama.

Rate: T+

Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentang tiga orang _fangirl_ yang memimpikan menjadi kekasih _oppa._ Namun bagaimana kalau _oppa_ ternyata diam-diam juga menyukai mereka?

Warning: Genderswitch, typo, abal-abal, de el el.

* * *

[ **MINYOON SIDE** ]

Yoongi menggenggam albumnya se erat mungkin. Gadis bersurai _platina_ itu tahu-tahu merasa gugup saat berhadapan dengan Jimin. Padahal kan dia tidak pernah merasa gugup seperti ini pada siapapun. Sementara Jimin hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya saat melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri dengan gugup di hadapannya sekarang.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan pembicaraannya dengan Taehyung tadi pagi. Jelas-jelas tadi pagi Jimin bilang kalau tipe gadisnya itu adalah gadis berkulit putih pucat, mungil, matanya sayu, ramping berisi, dan manis. Dan tahu-tahu sekarang, tipe yang diimpikannya itu muncul di hadapannya. Sebagai _fans_.

"Mmm… _Annyeong_... Jimin...". Yoongi coba menghilangkan kegugupannya dan menyapa Jimin yang sedari tadi menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Ukh, Yoongi jadi malu sekali kalau dipandangi seperti itu!. Namun, saat ia menyapa Jimin pun suaranya bergetar. Ukh, rasanya Yoongi ingin mengubur diri dalam tanah. Lagi-lagi itu memalukan!.

Mendengar panggilan malu-malu (menurut Jimin) Yoongi tersebut, Jimin segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum pada Yoongi. "Oh iya, _annyeong..._ ". Lalu ia punmenerima album yang disodorkan oleh gadis tersebut dan menandatanganinya.

Jimin ingin mengembalikan album tersebut, namun saat ia kembali menatap Yoongi, gadis itu tengah memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah kiri. Yoongi tersenyum saat melihat Jungkook yang tengah berinteraksi dengan Taehyung, dan mereka terlihat sangat dekat.

Jimin mengikuti arah pandang Yoongi, agak _sweatdrop_ saat melihat Taehyung yang tengah tersenyum –sok– tampan ke arah gadis kelinci (Jimin memanggilnya begitu karena gadis itu memiliki dua gigi depan yang seperti gigi kelinci) yang tadi meminta tanda tangan pada Jimin sebelum gadis _platina_ ini.

Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yoongi yang masih menyunggingkan _gummy smile_ nya yang imut itu. Duh, Jimin jadi merasa bahwa yang berdiri di hadapannya ini adalah bidadari yang turun dari surga dan nyasar ke _fanmeet_ BTS.

"Dia itu siapa mu?".

Jimin bertanya pada Yoongi yang masih fokus menatap Jungkook dan Taehyung. Yoongi yang tersadar bahwa tadi ia mengabaikan Jimin pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda bermarga _Park_ itu.

"Eh.. di... dia itu temanku".

Yoongi tersenyum tipis ke arah Jimin yang masih memandangnya lekat-lekat. Ukh, sifat asli Yoongi jadi menghilang entah kemana sekarang. Sementara Jimin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Otak _gesrek_ nya berpikir untuk modus-modusan sebentar dengan gadis imut ini.

"Oh ya, kau tingkat berapa sih? Kok imut sekali? Duh, setelah ini kau cepat pulang ya, besok kan kau harus sekolah".

Jimin berujar sok tahu, dirinya merasa yakin sih kalau Yoongi masih anak sekolahan. Soalnya wajahnya imut sekali sih!. Badannya juga mungil. Lihat saja _sweater_ putih kebesaran yang dia pakai itu. Ukh, lucu sekali!.

Mendengar itu, Yoongi pun langsung menatap _horror_ ke arah Jimin. Apa katanya? Anak sekolah? Hei Park Ji Min!. Yoongi itu sudah lulus kuliah!.

"Maaf ya, tapi aku ini bukan anak sekolah. Aku sudah lulus kuliah 2 tahun yang lalu".

Yoongi menatap Jimin gusar, namun dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya karena bagaimanapun tadi Jimin mengatakan bahwa dirinya lucu. Sementara Jimin hanya bisa _cengo_ ketika mengetahui gadis imut yang berwajah seperti anak sekolahan ini sudah lulus kuliah. Uh, wajah memang bisa menipu.

"Wah~... Kalau begitu aku harus memanggilmu...". Jimin melirik album milik Yoongi dan mendapati tulisan tangan Hoseok- _hyung_ yang menuliskan sebuah nama disana. _Min Yoon Gi_.

Jimin tersenyum dan menatap Yoongi kembali, "Yoongi- _noona_ ". Yoongi tersentak saat Jimin menyebutkan namanya dengan embel-embel _noona_. Apalagi dengan senyuman manis seperti itu. Ukh, Yoongi rasa dirinya ingin meleleh sekarang juga.

Sementara Jimin hanya terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Yoongi yang mulai memerah kembali. Ukh, benar-benar tipe idamannya. Namun Jiminnya saja yang belum tahu kalau gadis di hadapannya itu bukan seperti yang dia pikirkan. Yah, kalian kan tahu bagaimana sifat Yoongi yang sebenarnya.

"Nah, _noona_ yang manis~... Bisakah kita berbincang-bincang sebentar? Agar lebih akrab~ ...".

Jimin menatap Yoongi sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap wajah gadis imut itu yang benar-benar terpahat sempurna di setiap lekuknya.

Sementara Yoongi rasanya sudah mau pingsan sekarang. Ditatap se intens itu oleh idola nya sendiri, mana ditambah senyuman lagi!. Dan jangan lupa gombalan modus yang dilontarkan Jimin. Namun, Min Yoon Gi yang _tsundere_ tetap menjadi _tsundere_ sekalipun di depan idola sendiri. Ck, yang benar saja.

Gadis itu menyipitkan mata ke arah Jimin, ingin membalas gombalan modus nya itu. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya saat _hazel_ nya menangkap pemandangan di sebelahnya. Yah, Kim Tae Hyung yang tengah mencubit gemas pipi Jeon Jeong Guk itupun membuat Yoongi tanpa sadar memukul meja Jimin dengan kepalan tangan mungilnya. Membuat Jimin tersentak dan menyadari bahwa Yoongi kembali menatap ke arah sobat aliennya.

Yoongi itu orangnya tipe _overprotective_ , sama seperti Seokjin. Jadi Jungkook itu kalau didekati laki-laki pasti harus dapat persetujuan dari kedua _eonni_ manisnya itu dulu. Tak peduli siapa yang mendekati Jungkook, pasti mereka berdua akan mengamuk kalau laki-laki itu dengan seenaknya menyentuh gadis imut nan polos itu. Yah, walaupun mungkin Jungkook sudah tidak polos lagi setelah mengenal Kim Tae Hyung. Yah, sepertinya sih begitu.

Sementara Jimin mencebikkan bibirnya kesal. Ia berpikir bahwa Yoongi- _noona_ yang manis itu menyukai sobat alien jeleknya itu. Bukan dirinya yang tampan –hoek– ini. Membuat Jimin jadi cemburu setengah mati kepada alien itu. Tapi tunggu– kenapa ia harus cemburu?.

Yoongi hanya bisa menghembuskan napas lega saat Taehyung menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi gembil Jungkook. Namun pasti nanti ia akan menginterogasi Taehyung yang seenaknya memegang pipi gadis imut itu. Tak peduli dia itu orang terkenal yang sudah mendunia, Yoongi pasti akan menginterogasinya nanti.

Yoongi teringat percakapannya dengan Jimin yang tertunda tadi. Namun niatnya melanjutkan percakapan tadi sirna karena Jimin sekarang tengah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil melirik sinis ke arah Taehyung dan Jungkook. Dan bibir _sexy_ itu mencebik kesal. Huhu, lucu sekali.

"Hei, kenapa melihat mereka seperti itu _huh_? Kau iri ya?".

Yoongi tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum saat Jimin menatap dirinya, masih dengan gaya serupa.

"Ewh. Aku cuma sakit mata saja melihat si alien itu bermesraan dengan temanmu itu. Dia terlalu cantik untuk alien nyasar seperti dia".

Jimin mendengus kesal. Untungnya sih, Taehyung tidak mendengar ucapan Jimin tadi. Kalau ia dengar, dipastikan muka Jimin akan memerah kena tamparan Taehyung. Soalnya kalau mereka sedang bertengkar, pasti ujung-ujungnya main tampar-tamparan seperti seorang gadis yang memergoki kekasihnya berselingkuh. Ewh, terdengar menggelikan.

Yoongi balas mendengus, dan merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah gelang berwarna hitam dengan liontin yang berbentuk errr... kunci?.

"Ini untukmu. Anggap saja kenang-kenangan".

Yoongi menyodorkan gelang itu ke arah Jimin. Jimin menerimanya dengan senang hati. Namun ada saja modus yang melintas di otaknya.

" _Noona_ manis~... Aku tidak bisa menjamin kita akan bertemu lagi. Mungkin kalau ada _fanmeet_ lagi, baru aku akan bisa bertemu denganmu. Itupun kalau kau datang. Makanya pakaikan gelang ini untukku, ya?".

Yoongi membelalakkan matanya mendengar permintaan Jimin tersebut. Ia mau sih sebenarnya, tapi kalau ia menuruti permintaan Jimin tersebut, setelah selesai _fanmeet_ nanti ia bisa bisa dibunuh para ARMY yang lain. Oleh karena itu, Yoongi menggelengkan kepala dengan muka memerah, menyambar albumnya, dan segera bergeser meminta tanda tangan pada Taehyung. Meninggalkan Jimin yang menatapnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

* * *

 **[BANGTAN SIDE]**

"Tae, kenapa kau tersenyum seperti orang gila sih? Eh, itu kotak apa?".

Hoseok menatap kotak putih bergambar yang tengah Taehyung pegang sedari tadi. Awalnya sih menurut Hoseok sikap Taehyung wajar-wajar saja. Namun, lama-kelamaan Taehyung tersenyum seperti orang gila sambil memandangi kotak tersebut. Duh, membuat Hoseok khawatir saja.

Taehyung tersentak saat mendengar suara Hoseok- _hyung_ yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya. Ukh, mengagetkan saja.

"Hanya hadiah dari _fans_ kok, _hyung_ ".

Hoseok menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar jawaban Taehyung. Hadiah dari _fans_ , _huh_?. Tapi kenapa ekspresi wajah _maknae_ mereka itu seperti orang yang barusan diberi hadiah oleh sang pujaan hati?. Oke, ini patut dipertanyakan.

"Kau serius, Tae? Kado dari _fans_ tapi kenapa dilihatin terus?".

Taehyung menatap kotak yang diberikan Jungkook kemarin dan kembali tersentak kaget. Iya juga ya? Kenapa ia memegang hadiah gadis itu terus?.

"Iya kok, _hyung_. Ini hadiah dari _fans_ kita. Ukh, aku baru kali ini melihatnya. Wajahnya imut sekali".

Taehyung menatap Hoseok yang masih mengerutkan keningnya. Mencoba mengingat siapa orang yang dimaksud Taehyung. Namun Taehyung seketika teringat sesuatu yang tertulis di album Jungkook.

" _Hyung_ pasti kenal dia. Soalnya _hyung_ menulis pesan menggelikan di albumnya".

Taehyung menatap Hoseok sambil berujar dengan agak ketus saat mengingat pesan modus Hoseok yang disematkan di bawah tanda tangannya.

Hoseok menjentikkan jarinya secara tiba-tiba. Berseru dengan senang lalu kemudian menunjuk Taehyung sambil tersenyum miring.

"Oh si gadis kelinci itu ya~... Duh Tae, dia manis sekali loh. Dan badannya itu lho~...".

Hoseok menggerakkan tangannya sehingga membentuk tubuh seorang gadis lengkap dengan lekukan-lekukannya. Membuat wajah Taehyung seketika memerah samar dan menatap Hoseok sangar. Sementara yang ditatap segera menyadari semburat merah yang muncul di wajah tampan _maknae_ mereka tersebut.

Hoseok pun menaik turunkan alisnya dengan raut yang menggelikan dan mengacak surai semerah darah Taehyung dengan gemas.

"Duh, TaeTae sudah besar ya~... Sudah bisa jatuh cinta~...".

Ucapan Hoseok tersebut sontak membuat _hazel_ nya melebar. Apa-apaan _hyung_ nya itu? Masa' dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sih? Hoho, itu kan mustahil sekali.

"Ih _hyung_ , aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta".

Taehyung menatap Hoseok sebal dan hanya dibalas dengan kekehan pelan dari _namja_ bersurai cokelat itu.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak menyukainya, biar aku saja yang mendekatinya. Tidak masalah kan?".

Taehyung mendengus pelan mendengar perkataan Hoseok tadi. Ia mengangkat bahunya sambil mencebik.

"Terserah kau saja _hyung_. Aku tidak peduli. Kalau _hyung_ menyukainya, dekati saja sana".

Hoseok menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar ucapan Taehyung tersebut. Lagaknya saja yang tidak peduli, tetapi wajahnya sudah menekuk sebal begitu.

"Kalau misalnya _hyung_ pacaran dengannya, kau yakin tidak akan menyesal?"

Taehyung menatap Hoseok sangar, lalu segera memalingkan wajahnya kembali.

"Dalam mimpimu, _hyung_. Dia tidak akan mau pacaran denganmu."

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Taehyung itu. Ia pun menepuk bahu Taehyung dan pamit untuk meninggalkan kamar kedua _maknae_ tersebut. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang kembali mencebik kesal sambil menatap kotak hadiah dari Jungkook.

Ia membuka tutup kotak tersebut, dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendapati sebuah _t-shirt_ berwarna hitam yang terlipat rapi di dalam kotak tersebut. Dan juga ada secarik kertas di dalam sana. Taehyung benar-benar berharap kalau itu adalah surat dari Jungkook untuknya. Untung-untung ia bisa menyimpannya kan?. Eh, apa sih yang dia pikirkan?.

Taehyung mengambil _t-shirt_ itu dan tidak bisa menahan senyumannya saat melihat tulisan yang tertera di kaus tersebut.

"Eoh? Jadi dia berharap aku jadi pacarnya?"

 _Namja_ bersurai merah darah itu meletakkan hadiah Jungkook di kasurnya. Ia menatap kertas berwarna putih _pink_ yang dilengkapi gambar kelinci manis di sisinya, kertas yang Jungkook berikan untuknya di dalam kotak ini.

Ia menatap kertas yang berisi tulisan tangan seorang Jungkook itu. Taehyung pun mulai membacanya dengan suara pelan. Yah, kira-kira beginilah isi suratnya:

 _Annyeong Taehyungie-oppa ~..._

 _Aku Jeon Jeong Guk (Panggil saja Jungkook ^ ^). Aku fans berat_ oppa _*_*. Aku suka Tae-_ oppa _karena menurutku_ oppa _itu tampan, suaranya bagus, dan_ oppa _itu lucu sekali. Aku senang sekali kalau_ oppa _membaca surat ini. Walaupun mungkin_ oppa _tidak mengingatku lagi huhu... Semoga_ oppa _suka hadiah dariku ya!. Yoongi-_ eonni _sih bilang hadiahnya konyol. Tapi tidak apa-apa kok. Soalnya aku juga punya yang seperti ini dirumah. Aku membelikanmu baju_ couple _hehe ^ ^... Walaupun_ oppa _tidak mengingatku lagi, tapi hadiahku jangan dibuang ya_ oppa _? ._. Aku menyisihkan uang saku untuk membeli itu. Soalnya_ appa _,_ eomma _, dan Wonwoo-_ eonni _pelit sekali, sih... Mereka mana mau memberiku uang untuk membeli hadiah untukmu -_-. Dan suratku jangan dibuang ya? Anggap saja kenang-kenangan. Sudah dulu ya_ oppa _, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi ^ ^._ Annyeong _!._

 _Dari Jeon Jung Kook yang mencintaimu sepenuh hati._

Taehyung tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat membaca surat Jungkook yang setengah curhat itu. Duh, gadis itu polos sekali. Taehyung jadi tambah gemas kan. Namun entah kenapa ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar di hatinya saat membaca kalimat ' _Dari Jeon Jung Kook yang mencintaimu sepenuh hati'_ itu. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin bertemu gadis manis itu sekali lagi. Atau berkali-kali pun ia tidak keberatan.

Taehyung melipat kertas surat yang terkesan _girly_ itu dan menaruhnya di atas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia menatap _t-shirt_ pemberian Jungkook tersebut dan menyunggingkan senyuman tampannya.

Taehyung menanggalkan kaus yang tengah ia pakai sekarang. Memperlihatkan kulit _tan_ seksi nya yang ototnya mulai terbentuk itu. Ia meraih kaus pemberian Jungkook tersebut dan memakainya. Hatinya terasa menghangat setelah memakai kaus pemberian Jungkook tersebut. Taehyung seperti merasakan bahwa Jungkook sedang berada di dekatnya. Ukh, dasar gombal.

Dan soal surat Jungkook tadi, Taehyung tersenyum geli karena gadis manis itu menyangka bahwa ia sudah tidak ingat lagi kepadanya. Yang benar saja!. Masa' setelah ia mencubit pipi gadis itu dan tergoda dengan segala yang ada pada Jungkook, ia dengan mudahnya melupakan gadis manis itu?.

Namun lamunannya teralihkan saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Taehyung menatap Jimin yang kini tengah berjalan ke arah kasurnya sambil bersenandung ria dan mengayun-ayunkan tangan kanannya yang sekarang dihiasi gelang berwarna hitam. Entah punya siapa.

"Chim, itu gelang siapa? Kau curi punya Namjoon- _hyung_ ya?"

Taehyung bertanya dengan raut wajah penasaran sambil menatap pergelangan tangan Jimin. Sementara yang ditanya kini menatap Taehyung sangar, mungkin tersinggung karena dituduh mencuri.

"Enak saja kalau ngomong. Ini hadiah spesial, tahu. Yang memberikannya padaku itu bidadari. Ah~... Wajahnya manis sekali... Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya!. Tapi ngomong-ngomong badannya _sexy_ juga."

Jimin tersenyum miring sembari mengacak surai hitam arangnya. Membuat Taehyung tertawa keras saat mendengar ucapan Jimin tersebut. Ewh, mana ada bidadari di dunia nyata? Huh, sepertinya Jimin harus minum Aq*ua dulu.

"Chim, kau sehat kan? Atau mau ku antarkan ke rumah sakit jiwa? Mana ada bidadari di dunia ini, Chim. Kalau ngomong itu yang benar dong, jangan ngelantur. Nanti kau bisa diseret Hoseok- _hyung_ ke rumah sakit jiwa, loh."

Jimin menatap Taehyung sebal. Cih, percuma saja ia bicara pada Taehyung. Tapi kalau seandainya ia bicara dengan Namjoon- _hyung_ , pasti di _kacang_ in terus. Dan kalau Hoseok- _hyung_ , pasti sudah merapalkan doa pengusir setan (?) sambil memegangi kepala Jimin. Ewh, lebih baik ia bicara dengan Taehyung saja.

"Iya aku tahu itu cuma _fairytail_ , Tae. Tapi saat aku melihatnya, aku percaya bahwa bidadari itu ada. Kau saja yang belum melihatnya. Kalau sudah lihat, kau pasti akan setuju juga."

Taehyung mencibir mendengar ucapan Jimin tersebut. Karena baginya makhluk tercantik dan termanis di dunia itu adalah Jung– eh, Jung apa ya? Oh iya, Jessica Jung- _noona_!. Ukh, padahal tadi yang terlintas di pikirannya itu Jungkook.

"Jangan bilang kalau bidadarimu itu adalah gadis berambut abu-abu yang kemarin menceramahiku. Soalnya aku melihat kalian berdua akrab sekali. Atau mungkin kaunya saja yang sok akrab."

Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar perkataan Taehyung tersebut. Yoongi- _noona_ menceramahi bocah gesrek ini?. Memang sih, Taehyung itu pantas untuk diberi siraman rohani (?) agar gilanya tidak menjadi-jadi. Hah, padahal sebenarnya Jimin itu yang perlu diberi ceramah agar tidak mesum lagi. Yah, keduanya sama saja. Sama-sama gila dan mesum.

"Untuk apa Yoongi- _noona_ menceramahimu? Kemarin saat kau mencubit pipi gadis kelinci itu, Yoongi- _noona_ menggebrak mejaku, loh. Dia tampaknya marah. Sepertinya dia menyukaimu, Tae."

Jimin melengkungkan bibir gemuknya ke bawah. Tampak sedih sekali. Sementara Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan pandangan _blank_ yang membuat para fansnya gemas setengah mati.

Sebenarnya sih Taehyung tengah mengingat kejadian menyeramkan (menurutnya) kemarin, saat seorang gadis berambut abu-abu dengan wajah imut, kulit putih pucat, dan bermata sayu meminta tanda tangan kepadanya.

Awalnya Taehyung berpikir pasti gadis ini lemah lembut. Soalnya wajahnya saja sudah manis sekali. Namun, pemikirannya itu langsung berubah setelah gadis itu menatapnya sangar dan mulai melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kejam kepadanya.

Seperti, 'Hei Kim Tae Hyung!. Kau siapanya Jungkook hah? Seenaknya saja main cubit pipi anak orang'. Atau, 'Kau pikir karena kau terkenal jadi seenaknya saja bisa menyentuh orang? Dia itu menyukaimu tahu. Jadi jangan kau lecehkan dia'.

Sementara Taehyung yang diteror dengan rentetan pertanyaan menyebalkan itu hanya bisa memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan _blank_ nya–lagi. Apa-apaan gadis itu? Masa' menuduh Taehyung melecehkan Jungkook? Ayolah, masa' mencubit pipi saja dibilang melecehkan?. Yang benar saja gadis ini!.

"Dia sama sekali tidak menyukaiku, Chim. Dia itu marah karena aku mencubit pipi Jungkook."

Jimin menatap Taehyung yang tengah bergidik pelan, entah memikirkan apa. Haahh... entah kenapa rasanya hati Jimin tenang karena Yoongi- _noona_ tidak menyukai bocah setan ini.

Ia memandang Taehyung yang masih sibuk menerawang tidak jelas. _Onyx_ nya tiba-tiba terpaku pada baju yang tengah dipakai Taehyung. Rasanya ia belum pernah lihat baju ini. Apa mungkin alien ini beli baju baru? Huh, tega sekali dia sampai tidak mengajak Jimin. Padahal kan ia mau beli baju baru juga.

Tapi kok tulisannya menggelikan begitu. Sejak kapan alien sepertinya mau membeli baju seperti itu. Lagian bajunya seperti baju _couple_ , soalnya ada tanda panah yang mengarah ke kiri. Dan ada _emoji_ hatinya pula. Dan juga tulisannya ' **MY GIRLFRIEND'.** Membuat Jimin berani bertaruh kalau baju itu ada pasangannya.

Eh, tapi siapa pasangan Taehyung? Setahunya sohibnya itu masih menyandang status jomblo –sama sepertinya–. Lagipula para _noona-noona_ , para member _girlgroup_ yang seumuran dengan mereka, ataupun para _hoobae_ mereka di _girlgroup_ , tidak ada yang sudi pacaran dengan Taehyung. Yah, walaupun tidak sedikit juga yang berusaha mendekati sohibnya itu.

Si Taehyung itu memang gantengnya melampaui rata-rata. Tapi, kelakuannya itu konyolnya juga melampaui rata-rata. Ganteng-Ganteng Gesrek. Di dunia _entertainment_ Korea, itu lah julukan yang para gadis berikan untuk Taehyung.

Memang sih Taehyung itu kalau sudah serius bisa membuat para gadis mimisan, atau bahkan sampai pingsan. Tapi _serious mode_ nya Taehyung itu sangat langka. Selangka populasi hewan paling langka di dunia. Soalnya kelakuan konyolnya itu tidak bisa dihilangkan lagi dari kesehariannya.

Dan juga, Taehyung sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan pada lawan jenis manapun. Dan kalau Taehyung bersikap manis atau –sok– romantis pada gadis manapun, itu hanya lagaknya saja. Sudah dibilang kan, kalau dia itu orang terkonyol di dunia (menurut Jimin).

Dan oleh karena itu, Jimin pernah dengan tak sengaja membaca artikel yang dengan seenaknya mengatakan ia dan Taehyung ... berpacaran. Oke, Jimin sampai melempar _iphone_ nya saat melihat artikel tak layak baca tersebut.

Tapi yang jadi tanda tanya besar di kepala Jimin sekarang adalah itu baju Taehyung beli sendiri atau ada orang lain yang memberikannya?. Atau mungkin hadiah dari _fans_?. Oke, Jimin tadi tidak berpikir ke sana.

"Eh Tae, bajumu kok aneh begitu."

Jimin menunjuk _t-shirt_ Taehyung sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Membuat Taehyung yang sedari tadi melamun pun tersadar dari dunianya.

"Eh? Kenapa bajuku? Biasa saja kok."

Taehyung menunduk menatap baju pemberian Jungkook itu. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar pertanyaan atau mungkin pernyataan dari Jimin.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Tapi itu kan baju _couple_. Dan sejak kapan kau punya pasangan?. Maksudku kau kan jomblo. Siapa pula yang mau memberikanmu baju _couple_ seperti itu? Dan sejak kapan pula kau mau memakai barang-barang dari gadis yang mengejar-ngejarmu, _huh_?"

Taehyung menyunggingkan _rectangle smile_ nya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Jimin. Hihi, si bantet itu mana tahu kalau ini hadiah dari Jungkook.

"Iya memang ini baju _couple_. Dan yah, kau betul, ntet. Kita berdua ini masih jomblo dan aku tidak ingin mengkhianatimu dengan diam-diam berpacaran dengan seseorang di belakangmu. Dan yang memberikanku baju ini adalah seorang gadis manis bergigi kelinci yang kemarin menjadi sumber kemarahan gadis bidadari mu itu. Sampai sampai ia menceramahiku seperti itu."

Taehyung menghembuskan napas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dan terakhir, Jungkook itu _fans_ ku yang manis. Bukan member _girlgroup_ sinting yang memberikanku hadiah setiap minggu dengan surat-surat yang menjijikkan. Dan membuatku terlibat skandal dengan beberapa orang di antara mereka. Uh, hal yang paling mengerikan di hidupku."

Taehyung menekuk wajahnya sebal saat mengingat beberapa gadis dari _girlgroup_ yang bermacam-macam yang selalu berusaha untuk merebut hatinya. Dan ada juga beberapa yang melakukan cara kotor. Menggoda Taehyung, misalnya.

Ewh, dia paling tidak suka yang seperti itu. Makanya dia paling anti dengan yang namanya member _girlgroup_. Dia lebih suka tipe yang dengan mudah meluluhkan hatinya dalam sekali tatap. Jungkook mungkin bisa masuk dalam tipenya. Ukh, kenapa ia berpikir tentang Jungkook terus sih?.

Jimin hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala setelah mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran terbersit di kepalanya. Ia merasa ada yang berbeda dari omongan Taehyung tadi. Oh iya, kesannya si alien itu mengakui bahwa Jungkook itu adalah orang yang spesial baginya. Soalnya ia dengan kejamnya membanding-bandingkan Jungkook dengan gadis-gadis yang sering mengejar-ngejarnya. Dan tentu saja Jungkook yang ia elu-elukan.

"Kau menyukai Jungkook ya, Tae?"

Jimin menatap Taehyung yang entah sejak kapan tengah tersenyum sendiri sambil memandangi sebuah kertas yang tidak tahu dari mana asalnya.

Merasa ia tidak ditanggapi, Jimin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah Taehyung yang masih saja tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Tanpa berkata apapun, Jimin segera menyambar kertas berwarna khas perempuan itu dari tangan Taehyung. Ia berani bertaruh –lagi, bahwa itu adalah surat dari Jungkook.

Taehyung yang tadi tengah sibuk menatap surat Jungkook sambil mengingat-ingat pertemuan mereka kemarin itu tiba-tiba saja berteriak sebal karena surat itu direbut paksa oleh sobat bantetnya.

"Yak Park! Kembalikan surat itu! Cepat!"

Taehyung berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan menatap Jimin yang sekarang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar sambil menatapi kertas itu dengan senyum yang mencurigakan.

"Wah wah~... _Aku Jeon Jeong Guk, oppa~... Aku fans beratnya Tae-oppa~..._ "

Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan senyum mengejek. Berbicara dengan sok imut, berusaha menirukan gaya imut ala gadis-gadis pada umumnya. Taehyung hanya menatap Jimin datar. Memangnya dia pikir Jungkook itu bicaranya sok imut seperti itu apa?. Jelas-jelas Jungkook itu tidak pernah sama sekali menggunakan nada sok mendayu-dayu seperti para gadis yang selama ini mengincar Taehyung. Jungkook itu memang dasarnya punya suara imut menggoda seperti itu yah mau bagaimana lagi?.

"Sudahlah Chim. Kembalikan suratnya. Kau kan sudah lihat."

Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya, berharap agar si bantet sok ganteng itu mengembalikan surat Jungkook kepadanya. Jimin hanya memandang surat itu. Tidak menghiraukan Taehyung sama sekali.

"Wah, Yoongi- _noona_ bilang hadiah Jungkook untukmu itu konyol. Astaga ternyata dia memang berjodoh denganku... Pemikiran kami saja sama."

Jimin menatap surat itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Membuat Taehyung yang mendengarnya pun seketika terbatuk.

"Uhuk... kau... berpikir bahwa jodohmu itu Yoongi- _noona_? Wah Chim, sepertinya kau jatuh cinta pada bidadari neraka itu ya?"

Jimin mendelik sebal ke arah Taehyung saat mendengar Yoongi- _noona_ _nya_ dipanggil bidadari neraka oleh alien sekelas Kim Tae Hyung.

"Heh Kim sialan. Pulang sana ke planetmu. Yoongi- _noona_ itu bukan bidadari neraka. Lagian gadis manis seperti itu masa' kau tega mengatakannya bidadari neraka. Dan juga, aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Yoongi- _noona_. Kau saja tuh, yang mabuk kepayang sama si Jungkook."

Taehyung pun segera menghampiri Jimin yang tersenyum meremehkan ke arahnya. Ukh, sepertinya si bantet ini minta dipukuli.

"Heh Park, sudah berapa kali kukatakan kalau aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Jungkook. Apalagi mabuk kepayang seperti itu. Dan kau saja yang tidak tahu bagaimana _noona_ mu itu. Dia itu serigala, Chim. Serigala berbulu domba."

Taehyung berujar sok serius sambil menatap Jimin yang hanya mendengarkan dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Nah, sekarang mana suratku. Sini kembalikan"

Taehyung berniat menyambar surat itu dari tangan Jimin. Namun _namja_ bersurai kelam itu segera berlari keluar kamar sambil tertawa keras. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang kaget karena Jimin kabur tanpa aba-aba. Sehingga ia mulai menampakkan ekspresi _blank_ nya untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya hari ini.

"Sialan kau Park. YAK PARK JI MIN CEPAT KEMBALI ATAU KUPOTONG MILIKMU!". Taehyung berteriak keras dan segera mengejar Jimin yang masih saja terbahak keras sambil berlari entah kemana. Oke, ucapannya yang terakhir itu diabaikan saja ya.

* * *

a/n: Annyeong~ ketemu lagi kkk :v. Sorry for late update, kuota baru diisi wkwk :". Ceritanya makin gaje aja nih :(, gimana dong? :v. Ya maafkan aja lah (?) :v. Btw thanks buat yg ngereview, fav, follow maupun yang cuma lihat :v. Jangan bosan review loh ya :v. Mohon kritik n sarannya! :v. 사랑해! (Mian for gaje en typos). Btw ini pendek ya ceritanya? :v. Duh, gak bisa nepatin janji buat chap full MinYoon dan malah bikin chap gaje. Mana pendek lagi :". Maaf mengecewakan :".

Thanks for the reviewers: _Safabelle, MinJiSu, anotherASKgirl, Kim Jeon Chacha, 07, SooieBabyUke, keripik balado, chelgi, Jeon Hyukie, newtrie12, Sweety-kookie, wenjun, Bbangssang, Guest, Guest, myug93, siscaMinstalove, Fany Hwang, KyungHyunSung, momonpoi._


	4. Confession

OPPA

Disclaimer: BigHit, their family, and God. The story is mine :3.

Pair: VKook, MinYoon, NamJin.

Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship, Drama.

Rate: T+

Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentang tiga orang _f_ _angirl_ yang memimpikan menjadi kekasih _oppa._ Namun bagaimana kalau _oppa_ ternyata diam-diam juga menyukai mereka?

Warning: Genderswitch, typo, abal-abal, de el el.

* * *

Yoongi tampak asyik bergelung di bawah selimut kumamonnya. Gadis bersurai _platina_ itu sibuk menatap layar _iphone_ nya dengan serius. Yoongi sekarang sedang menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang _stalker_. Dan target _stalker_ nya tentu saja Park Ji Min.

Ia tersenyum manis saat menatap foto-foto _fanmeet_ kemarin yang ia lihat di sebuah _fansite._ Ukh, Jimin memang selalu tampan. Dan untung saja para fans yang lain tidak ada yang menyadari kalau ia dan Jimin berinteraksi dengan waktu yang cukup lama.

Yoongi terkikik saat melihat foto Taehyung yang tengah mencubit pipi Jungkook terpampang di layar ponselnya. Hal seperti ini tak mungkin luput dari kamera para fans, tentu saja. Dan kini foto itu sudah tersebar luas di berbagai _fansite_.

Banyak yang menyerukan pujian kepada Jungkook. Hebat sekali gadis itu bisa dicubit pipinya oleh seorang Taehyung. Namun tidak sedikit juga yang mencerca Jungkook. Mengatakan kalau Jungkook sebenarnya tidak pantas 'disentuh' oleh Taehyung. Membanding-bandingkan diri mereka dengan Jungkook. Membuat Yoongi merasa ingin menjambaki rambut mereka satu persatu.

Yah, walaupun _fanmeet_ yang mereka hadiri itu sudah berlalu sekitar seminggu yang lalu, namun Yoongi masih betah melihat foto-foto _fanmeet_ yang tersebar luas di internet. Dan baru saja kemarin ia menonton siaran langsung _'BTS BON VOYAGE Episode 2'_ yang ditayangkan di V _App_.

Yoongi menontonnya seorang diri. Soalnya kalau ia nonton bersama Jungkook, dipastikan gadis itu akan berteriak-teriak tidak karuan. Dan tentu saja kalau ia nonton dengan Jungkook, ia tidak akan bebas berteriak-teriak saat melihat Jimin.

Yoongi tersenyum lagi sambil men- _scroll_ layar _iphone_ nya. Gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat sebuah artikel yang muncul di layar _iphone_ nya. Hm, sepertinya terkait dengan siaran V _App_ kemarin.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yoongi membuka artikel tersebut dan membacanya. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian, Yoongi memekik pelan. Menjatuhkan _iphone_ nya dengan gaya dramatis.

Tunggu. Artikel yang barusan ia baca itu... tidak benar, kan? Itu hanya _hoax_ kan? Yoongi meraih kembali _iphone_ nya. _Hazel_ nya sibuk menelusuri huruf demi huruf yang tertera di sana. Oke, kali ini sepertinya Yoongi memang tidak salah lihat. Artikel itu berisi hal yang membuat Yoongi rasanya ingin menangis.

Hatinya serasa diiris-diiris oleh benda tajam tak kasat mata. Huhu, pasti di dalam sana sudah berdarah, batinnya. Yoongi mengerjapkan mata sayunya. Hiks, ada apa dengan dirinya sih? Kenapa rasanya ia mau menangis?.

Oke, jadi Yoongi baru saja membaca sebuah artikel yang judulnya saja sudah seperti ini, 'TAEHYUNG BTS HENTIKAN SIARAN V _LIVE_ KARENA MENDENGAR SUARA DESAHAN WANITA DARI KAMAR JIMIN?'. Dan bodohnya tadi ia langsung main baca saja dan tidak melihat judulnya sama sekali.

Hueeeeee! Rasanya Yoongi ingin menangis tersedu-sedu sekarang. Teganya Jimin mengkhianati dirinya!. Tapi siapa Yoongi dan siapa Jimin? Kemarin itu paling paling Jimin hanya memberikan _fanservice_ pada dirinya. Ih, kenapa jadi _baper_ sih?.

Yoongi meraih _photocard_ Jimin yang ia selipkan di bawah bantal. Gadis berkulit pucat itu melengkungkan bibirnya sambil menatap _photocard_ itu lekat-lekat.

"Jimin- _ie_... Siapa sih wanita beruntung yang bisa _merasakanmu_? Hah, pasti dia itu member _girlgroup_ ya? Atau mungkin kekasihmu?. Uh, aku mundur saja deh. Lagian kau pasti sudah tidak ingat denganku".

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibir _cherry_ tipis nya imut. Ia merasa hatinya serasa diremas-remas dan rasa-rasanya hatinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Yah, agak berlebihan memang. Namun Yoongi memang benar-benar merasakan itu dalam dirinya. Sakit. Apalagi melihat berita seperti itu.

Memang sih dia itu hanya seorang fans yang belum tentu keberadaannya diketahui oleh idolanya sendiri. Memang waktu itu ia bertemu dengan Jimin dan berinteraksi lumayan lama. Apalagi ditambah dengan Jimin yang entah mengapa suka sekali menggoda Yoongi. Tapi kan, fans BTS itu ribuan. Mana mungkin Jimin mengingatnya? Mustahil kan kalau Jimin masih mengingatnya. Lagian bukan Yoongi satu-satunya yang mendapat _fanservice seakrab_ itu. Iya kan?.

Yoongi mengusap air mata yang meleleh membasahi kedua pipi mulusnya. Entah sejak kapan. Gadis itu merasa kalau ia terlalu berlebihan dalam menanggapi persoalan ini. Lagipula ia tidak bisa mengatur hidup Jimin, kan? Entah Jimin berkencan dengan wanita manapun, maupun melakukan hubungan seperti itu pada wanita manapun, Yoongi tak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mau dirinya menangis semalaman sampai matanya membengkak, tidak akan ada yang berubah.

Gadis itu meraih _iphone_ nya. Menghembuskan napas saat melihat layar _i_ _phone_ nya yang masih berhiaskan artikel tersebut. Ia tersenyum kecut, dan segera menyingkap selimut Kumamon nya.

Yoongi duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur sembari menguncir rambut _p_ _latina_ nya. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah gontai menuju kamar mandi. Ukh, berita itu benar-benar membuat _mood_ nya hari ini menurun drastis.

* * *

Taehyung meregangkan tubuhnya. Menguap lebar-lebar sambil menggeliat pelan. Taehyung menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan _blank_ , lalu mengucek matanya. Ukh, dia benar-benar lelah setelah semua acara kemarin. Rasanya benar-benar segar setelah bangun tidur.

Taehyung menatap sosok yang tengah asyik bergumul di tempat tidur di seberangnya. Astaga dasar bantet!. Posisi tidurnya menjijikkan sekali!. Mengangkang dengan mulut terbuka. Tangan Taehyung rasanya gatal sekali ingin memotret foto nista sobatnya ini dan memasukkannya ke _Twitter_. Hitung-hitung buat nambah koleksi foto aib Jimin.

Taehyung menyeringai dan meraih _iphone_ nya yang dengan setia selalu tergeletak di samping bantalnya. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mendekati tempat tidur Jimin. Tunggu saja sampai foto ini ia masukkan ke _Twitter_. Sobat bantetnya ini akan mati-matian menahan malu!.

Sebenarnya Taehyung ingin balas dendam juga sih. Soalnya beberapa hari yang lalu Jimin membawa kabur surat dari Jungkook dan membacakannya keras-keras di depan Hoseok dan Namjoon- _hyung_. Membuat ia di _bully_ habis-habisan oleh kedua _hyung_ yang berada di _rapper line_ tersebut.

Taehyung membuka aplikasi kamera di _iphone_ nya. Bersiap siap untuk mengabadikan momen memalukan seorang Park Ji Min. Dan tentu saja akan langsung mempublikasikannya. Untung-untungnya sih Jimin pakai celana pendek sekarang, soalnya biasanya kan ia memakai celana dalam (?) kalau sedang tidur. Dan kalau seperti itu tentu saja Taehyung tidak akan tega memotret Jimin.

Taehyung mengangkat _iphone_ nya, sudah siap memotret. Namun pergerakan dari Jimin menghentikannya. Dan apa yang dikatakan Jimin membuat ia membelalak tidak percaya.

"Aaaah Yoongi- _noona_... Oh, kau nikmat sekali... Nghhh".

Apa-apaan kalimatnya itu?!. Hei, Park Ji Min itu sedang tidur, kan?. Kenapa gigauannya seperti itu? Membuat Taehyung jadi berpikiran kotor, kan.

Ya tuhan!. Gigauannya itu lebih pantas disebut dengan desahan. Dan entah mengapa menyelipkan nama gadis menyeramkan itu di dalamnya. Astaga, Jimin mungkin benar-benar sudah gila.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran nista muncul di otak terbalik Taehyung. Ia menaruh _iphone_ nya di atas nakas, dan beranjak menaiki tempat tidur Jimin. Bermain-main sedikit dengan Jimin tidak masalah, kan?.

"Oh Jimin~... Terus seperti itu hhhh..."

Taehyung berbisik tepat di telinga Jimin. Walaupun suaranya sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Yoongi, tapi pasti yang terdengar oleh Jimin adalah suara Yoongi.

Taehyung nyaris tertawa keras saat menatap Jimin yang entah sejak kapan mulai berpeluh. Dan sobatnya itu terus saja mengeluarkan desahan-desahan nista yang membuat Taehyung sangat yakin kalau Jimin tengah bermimpi kotor. Dan tentu saja objek mimpi kotor nya adalah si gadis berkulit pucat mirip _z_ _ombie_ itu.

Huh, mungkin kalau Jimin tahu Yoongi dikatai _z_ _ombie_ , Taehyung tidak akan bisa bebas dari bogemannya.

Taehyung segera menjauh dari tempat tidur Jimin karena ia merasa kalau sebentar lagi Jimin akan segera mencapai puncak mimpi kotornya. Ah sudahlah, biarkan saja si bantet itu berimajinasi sendiri.

Eh, tapi kenapa Jimin bisa bermimpi seperti itu padahal baru sebentar saja bertemu dengan Yoongi?. Ukh, Taehyung jadi iri. Dia kan mau juga mimpi seperti itu. Dan tentu saja objeknya itu adalah gadis manis berbadan sintal yang bernama Jeon Jung Kook.

* * *

Seokjin menatap foto Namjoon yang ia jadikan _wallpaper_ _iphone_. Gadis bersurai _blonde_ itu entah mengapa tiba-tiba tersenyum dengan semburat merah yang kentara menghiasi kedua pipi putihnya. Seokjin mengingat hal yang terjadi saat _fanmeet_ minggu kemarin, yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Dan sayangnya ia belum menceritakan hal ini kepada dua _dongsaeng_ manisnya.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Seokjin menatap Namjoon yang kini tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum._ Namja _bersurai_ light green _(?) itu menerima album yang Seokjin sodorkan dan mulai menandatanganinya._

" _Namamu Kim Seok Jin, ya?"._

 _Namjoon kembali menatap Seokjin, kali ini dengan lebih intens. Seokjin hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, berusaha menutupi kegugupannya._

" _Kau punya adik kan? Namanya Kim Ming Yu?"._

 _Seokjin tersentak, kaget karena nama adik sepupunya disebut-sebut oleh Namjoon. Darimana Namjoon tahu kalau Mingyu adalah adiknya?._

" _Iya, aku kakak sepupunya Mingyu. Memangnya kenapa? Kau mengenalnya?"._

 _Seokjin menatap Namjoon penasaran, sementara Namjoon terkekeh pelan saat melihat wajah keheranan gadis manis di hadapannya._

" _Aku ini sahabatnya Mingyu. Dia itu adik kelasku saat_ High School _. Aku dekat dengannya karena dia juga menyukai rap. Ia yang duluan mendekatiku karena mendengar bahwa aku adalah_ rapper underground. _Sebenarnya dia ingin ikut denganku, tapi katanya Seokjin-_ noona _akan mengomelinya kalau berani-berani ikut menjadi_ rapper underground _"._

 _Seokjin merasa wajahnya seperti terbakar sekarang ini. Rasanya malu sekali!. Ia masih ingat waktu Mingyu merengek padanya agar diperbolehkan ikut kakak kelasnya menjadi_ rapper underground _. Dan tentu saja Seokjin tidak memperbolehkan itu. Seokjin memang diberi amanah untuk menjaga dan merawat (?) Mingyu saat dia bersekolah di Seoul._

 _Oleh karena itu, Seokjin tidak ingin Mingyu ikut-ikutan dalam dunia_ hip-hop _yang menurutnya mengerikan itu. Dan ia pun merutuk habis-habisan kakak kelas Mingyu yang sudah mengajak adik sepupunya itu masuk ke dalam dunia yang tidak ia suka itu. Dan Seokjin baru ingat sekarang, waktu itu Mingyu mengatakan nama kakak kelasnya itu adalah_ Rap Monster. _Atau yang dalam kehidupan sehari-hari bernama Kim Nam Joon._

 _Namun, Seokjin sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Namjoon kakak kelas Mingyu adalah Namjoon yang sekarang ini menjadi_ leader _sebuah_ boygroup _yang sudah mendunia. Dan menjadi idola yang ia cintai dengan segenap jiwa._

" _Emmm... aku dulu berpikir bahwa_ rapper underground _dan_ hip-hop _itu adalah hal yang berbahaya. Semua tentang mereka berkaitan dengan foya-foya, wanita, musik keras, dan kehidupan malam. Aku tidak ingin Mingyu memasuki dunia seperti itu. Lebih baik ia belajar_ rap _sendiri. Dan aku juga tidak menyangka kalau Namjoon yang itu adalah kau"._

 _Seokjin menundukkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa merasa malu sekali karena hal ini. Namjoon hanya tersenyum saat melihat gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya._

" _Hei, jangan menunduk seperti itu. Aku tahu, tidak terlalu banyak wanita yang memandang_ hip-hop _secara positif pada awalnya. Aku setuju kok, karena kau memikirkan bagaimana kalau seandainya Mingyu masuk dunia seperti itu. Kalian yang dari keluarga terpandang tentu saja merasa kehidupan_ rapper underground _itu sangat kejam dan liar"._

 _Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, menatap lurus ke arah_ onyx _Namjoon yang juga tengah menatapnya. Lengkap dengan_ dimple smile _yang menghiasi wajah tampan berkarisma itu._

 _Namjoon tiba-tiba memajukan tubuhnya, menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, dan menatap Seokjin lekat-lekat._

" _Kau ingat tidak saat Mingyu memperkenalkan ku kepadamu? Sebelum dia meminta untuk menjadi_ rapper underground _"._

 _Seokjin mengerutkan kening, berusaha mengingat. Oh iya! Waktu itu Mingyu pernah membawa seorang pria tampan ke rumah mereka. Dan memperkenalkannya pada Seokjin. Astaga, ia tidak menyangka kalau pria itu adalah Namjoon!._

" _Kau yang datang ke rumahku waktu itu? Jangan bercanda"._

 _Seokjin menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mana mungkin Namjoon yang datang waktu itu?._

" _Iya. Aku yang datang ke rumahmu waktu itu,_ noona _"._

 _Namjoon kembali menunjukkan senyuman manisnya dan semakin memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Seokjin. Membuat gadis itu tergagap._

" _Dan kau tahu_ noona _? Semenjak aku bertemu denganmu, kau adalah cinta pertamaku. Dan aku senang sekali saat kau muncul lagi di hadapanku sekarang. Dan aku merasa sangat bahagia karena kau mengidolakanku. Kalau saja aku tidak menjadi artis sekarang ini, aku pasti akan langsung memacarimu"._

 _Namjoon berujar sambil mengembalikan album Seokjin. Sementara Seokjin hanya bisa mematung mendengar ucapan Namjoon. Gadis itu serasa sedang berada di dunia mimpi sekarang. Demi tuhan, ini semua tidak nyata kan?!. Mana mungkin Namjoon mengatakan hal semacam itu kepadanya?._

 _Namun sayangnya semua ini bukan mimpi. Ini nyata. Namjoon tengah menyatakan perasaannya pada Seokjin yang ternyata adalah kakak sepupu dari adik kelasnya dulu. Waktu itu Mingyu membawa Namjoon ke rumah kakak sepupunya yang tengah ia tempati. Dan kesan Namjoon saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Seokjin: dia begitu cantik, seperti malaikat._

 _Gadis manis dengan rambut hitam arangnya yang bergelombang sepunggung, kulit mulus dan seputih porselen, berbadan proporsional, dan cukup tinggi untuk ukuran perempuan. Gadis itu memiliki wajah dan senyuman yang mampu membuat Namjoon jatuh hati seketika._

 _Namun Namjoon yang hanya seorang anak sekolahan bisa apa? Ia hanya bisa memandang Seokjin, hanya itu. Walaupun itu adalah pertemuan pertama dan terakhir mereka saat itu. Karena beberapa bulan kemudian, Namjoon mengikuti audisi_ Big Hit Entertainment. _Dan yah, tentu saja ia diterima. Dan menjadi_ trainee _disana._

 _Ia menjadi jarang bertemu dengan Mingyu, jarang bergabung dengan teman-teman sesama_ rapper underground _, dan tentu saja tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Seokjin._

 _Namun betapa bahagianya dia sekarang. Karena Seokjin berada di hadapannya, meminta tanda tangan. Dan Namjoon pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Seokjin._

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Astaga! Aku harus menjawab apa?". Seokjin mengacak surai _blonde_ nya gemas. Bingung setengah mati harus bagaimana menyikapi pernyataan Namjoon tersebut.

Ia memang masih _shock_. Sangat sangat _shock_. Rasanya ia benar-benar tidak percaya kalau Namjoon itu adalah sahabat Mingyu, adik sepupunya. Dan saat pertemuan mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu itu, Namjoon ternyata sudah menyimpan perasaan untuk Seokjin.

Namun saat ia sudah menjadi orang terkenal seperti sekarang, dan bertemu kembali dengan Seokjin, Namjoon baru kesampaian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Membuat Seokjin yang menyandang status sebagai _fans_ Namjoon itupun merasa ingin pingsan kemarin.

Kalau ditanya apakah ia menyukai Namjoon atau tidak, tentu saja jawabannya adalah iya. Namjoon itu kan idolanya, mana mungkin Seokjin tidak mencintainya?. Tapi setelah mengetahui bahwa idolanya sendiri menyimpan perasaan kepada dirinya, Seokjin merasa sedang berada dalam dilema.

Rasanya ia ingin sekali menganggukkan kepala dan menerima pengakuan Namjoon tersebut. Dan setelahnya mereka bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih. Namun dampaknya adalah, hubungan mereka akan menjadi perbincangan publik. Kalau seandainya para _netizen_ bisa mengendus hubungan mereka.

Dengan _paparazzi_ yang akan selalu mengincar Namjoon ataupun Seokjin dengan rentetan pertanyaan. Berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan berita tentang mereka. Mendapatkan klarifikasi dari kedua orang tersebut.

Dan tentu saja Seokjin akan di musuhi publik. Terutama para _ARMY_ yang mungkin tidak senang dengan kabar ini. Masalahnya adalah, Seokjin itu _ARMY_. Dan kenapa pula gadis itu yang terpilih menjadi pacar Namjoon? Bukankah masih banyak gadis-gadis yang jauh lebih _layak_?.

Dan Seokjin itu kan juga merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang _fans_ yang rela mengorbankan segenap jiwa raga mereka demi sang idola tersayang. Merasakan cinta sepihak dengan idolanya, memimpikan idolanya, dan begitu memuja sang idola.

Dan para _ARMY_ yang berjuang habis-habisan demi idola mereka, mana terima kalau Seokjin yang juga merupakan _ARMY_ bisa menjadi kekasih Namjoon?. Tentu saja para _ARMY_ yang tidak bisa menerima akan mengamuk dan mencerca gadis itu habis-habisan. Masa' sama-sama berjuang tapi malah gadis itu yang beruntung?. Kan menyebalkan sekali.

Setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Seokjin bilamana ia menerima pengakuan cinta cowok berlesung pipi tersebut.

Tapi kalau ia tidak menerima pengakuan ini, itu sama saja dengan menyakiti hati Namjoon. Dan Seokjin tidak ingin itu terjadi. Bagaimanapun, hatinya ini hanya dipenuhi oleh Namjoon seorang, kan.

Dan itu artinya Seokjin juga membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Karena jauh di lubuk hatinya, tentu saja ia ingin menjadi kekasih Namjoon. Tapi... ia khawatir akan dampak buruk yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Tapi masa' Seokjin harus _menggantung_ Namjoon?. Astaga, dia benar-benar butuh solusi kali ini.

Seokjin meraih _iphone_ nya dan memutuskan untuk menghubungi kedua _dongsaeng_ nya. Ia benar-benar butuh solusi.

* * *

Jimin membuka matanya perlahan. Mengerjap-ngerjap, coba membiasakan penglihatannya yang agak kabur karena baru bangun tidur.

Namun ia merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya bergerak tak nyaman. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Dan benar saja, Jimin merasakan bagian bawahnya _basah_. Ia menghela napas pelan, tentu saja ia tahu itu apa. Yang jelas Jimin tidak mengompol, ya.

Eh, tapi tunggu dulu deh. Ia baru ingat kalau ini kan bukan kamarnya. Dan tentu saja tempat tidur yang ia tiduri sekarang bukan miliknya. _Damn,_ mereka kan sedang menginap di hotel!.

Jimin mengusak surai arangnya gemas. Kenapa ia bisa bermimpi kotor seperti itu sih?. Kalau di tempat tidurnya sendiri ya tidak masalah. Nanti juga bisa dicuci dan paling-paling hanya Tae dan kedua _hyung_ nya yang tau.

Tapi ini kan di hotel!. Nanti saat mereka meninggalkan hotel, pihak hotel pasti akan membereskan kamar mereka dan mencuci seprai dan selimut yang mereka kenakan. Dan tentu saja pihak hotel tahu kalau kamar ini adalah kamar yang di tempati oleh kedua member BTS.

Dan bagaimana kalau seandainya akan ada berita tentang 'TEMPAT TIDUR JIMIN BTS DI HOTEL XXXXX DITEMUKAN DALAM KEADAAN BASAH. APAKAH IA MENGOMPOL ATAU KARENA _HAL_ LAIN?'. Oke, Jimin akui itu judul berita yang konyol, namun memalukan bagi dirinya.

Astaga, terkutuklah film penuh desahan yang kemarin malam ia tonton!. Jimin sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba ia _kebelet_ ingin menonton film nista itu. Dan karena dirasa ia aman karena sendirian di kamar, Jimin dengan santainya menonton film favoritnya itu (yang biasanya ia tonton berdua dengan Taehyung) tanpa menggunakan _earphone_. Dengan volume yang tak bisa dibilang kecil.

Dan tanpa ia ketahui, Taehyung yang kemarin malam hendak masuk ke kamar Jimin, mendengar suara desahan dari sang tokoh wanita. Yang menyebabkan pria bersurai darah itu mematung di tempatnya. Menyudahi siaran _V Live_ dengan terpaksa dan mengatakan kalau _room card_ nya tertinggal dan tidak bisa masuk ke kamar Jimin.

Dan hal itu membuat para _netizen_ memunculkan berita heboh dan mengasumsikan bahwa Jimin tengah bercinta dengan seorang gadis di kamar hotelnya. Dan hal itu, tanpa Jimin ketahui–lagi, menyebabkan seorang gadis manis bersurai _platina_ yang tinggal beberapa ribu kilometer dari tempatnya berada sekarang ini, tengah dirundung ke _galau_ an yang amat sangat.

Namun, seketika itu pula Jimin teringat apa yang membuat celananya _basah_. Bukan, bukan karena film itu. Jimin ingat kalau kemarin ia bermimpi sedang melakukan sesuatu yang bersifat 18+ bersama Yoongi- _noona_.

Rasanya enak sekali sih. Entah kenapa pula ia sekarang merasa menyesal karena telah terbangun. Dan Jimin sendiri juga merasa heran. Kenapa Yoongi- _noona_ malah menjadi objek mimpi mesumnya?. Mereka kan hanya bertemu sekali. Itu pun hanya sebentar.

Astaga, ingatkan Jimin untuk tidak mengingat ingat kaki jenjang nan seksi yang terbalut _jeans_ yang lumayan ketat itu lagi. Tuh kan, memikirkan Yoongi- _noona_ lagi. Dan sialnya, entah kenapa setiap ia memikirkan Yoongi- _noona_ , yang terbayang hanya suatu kemesuman yang membuat _milik_ nya terbangun lagi.

Tuh kan, baru saja dibilangin. Gawat, _milik_ Jimin terbangun lagi. Duh, ia harus ke kamar mandi sekarang. Dan membiarkan Yoongi- _noona_ menjadi objek fantasi liarnya kali ini. Tidak masalah, kan?.

* * *

"Eh?! _EONNI_ DITEMBAK NAMJOON- _OPPA_?!".

Jungkook berteriak histeris dengan suara keras, membuat Seokjin segera membekap mulut Jungkook kesal.

"Ih, gak usah teriak-teriak bisa, kan?".

Seokjin menatap Jungkook sebal, dan yang mulutnya dibekap hanya mengangguk pelan, berusaha melepaskan tangan Seokjin dari mulutnya.

"Iya iya. Kookie minta maaf. Tapi _eonni_ jangan main bekap gitu, dong. Sesak tau".

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibir sebal dan menggerutu setelah Seokjin melepas tangannya dari mulut gadis kelinci tersebut.

"Nah, kalian sudah dengar ceritanya, kan?. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?".

Seokjin menatap kedua _dongsaeng_ nya dengan tatapan memohon agar di beri solusi.

" _Eonni_ bilang saja ke Namjoon- _oppa_ kalau _eonni_ itu mau sebenarnya. Tapi nanti kalau kalian pacaran, banyak yang gak senang. Jadi, kalian TTM aja dulu".

Jungkook tersenyum senang sembari menampakkan gigi kelincinya. Merasa telah menemukan solusi yang tepat untuk hal ini. Tapi Jungkook benar benar tak bisa memungkiri rasa irinya pada Seokjin- _eonni_. Beruntung sekali _eonni_ nya itu. Jungkook kan juga mau di _tembak_ Taehyung- _oppa_. Oke, lupakan.

"Hah? TTM? Jangan aneh-aneh, Kook".

Seokjin merasa keberatan oleh solusi yang diberikan Jungkook. Kalau teman ya teman saja. Gak usah pake _mesra_ segala.

"Ya udah kalau _eonni_ gak mau. Yang jelas Kookie udah kasih solusi".

Jungkook tersenyum tipis. Menatap Seokjin yang sedang nyengir ke arahnya.

Seokjin kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yoongi yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan tanpa berbicara sedikit pun. Aneh memang. Tapi yang pasti, Yoongi akan memberikan solusi yang tepat bagi Seokjin.

"Yoon, kasih solusi dong".

Seokjin beringsut ke arah Yoongi yang menatap lurus dengan tatapan kosong. Eh, kok bukan seperti Yoongi yang biasanya?. Yoongi mana pernah melamun seperti ini. Jarang sekali.

"Ya Min Yoon Gi!. Kau kenapa? Ada masalah?".

Seokjin mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Yoongi. Namun yang diajak bicara hanya diam. Tetap menatap lurus ke depan.

Jungkook yang juga menyadari tingkah aneh Yoongi itu pun turut menggeser posisi duduknya ke arah kedua _eonni_ nya.

"Yoongi- _eonni_? Kalau ada masalah cerita pada kami saja. Siapa tahu kami bisa membantu. Kau kenapa? Ada masalah apa?".

Yoongi pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jungkook. Gadis itu baru tersadar dari lamunannya setelah bahunya ditepuk lumayan keras oleh Seokjin.

"Eoh? Aku tidak kenapa-napa kok".

Yoongi menyunggingkan _gummy_ _s_ _mile_ ke arah sepasang gadis di hadapannya. Meyakinkan pada Seokjin- _eonni_ dan juga Jungkook kalau ia tidak apa-apa.

"Jangan bohong, Yoongi. Aku yakin sekali kalau kau sedang ada masalah. Ayo cerita saja".

Seokjin mengusap lembut surai _platina_ Yoongi. Sementara Jungkook hanya tersenyum sambil mengiyakan perkataan Seokjin.

Yoongi hanya bisa menghela napas. Bagaimanapun juga ia butuh seseorang untuk melampiaskan segala unek-unek kekecewaan dan ke _galau_ an di hatinya. Gadis itu mengeluarkan _iphone_ nya, dan segera mencari artikel yang tadi pagi ia lihat.

Yoongi menyodorkan _iphone_ nya ke arah Seokjin dan Jungkook. Kedua gadis itu pun seketika membelalakkan mata saat melihat kata-kata yang tertulis di sana. Dan segera mengerti kenapa Yoongi bersikap seperti orang bodoh hari ini.

" _Eonni_ , kau percaya dengan berita ini?"

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya, agak tidak percaya dengan artikel yang barusan diperlihatkan Yoongi. Yoongi mengangguk pelan. Tentu saja ia percaya. Kalau ia tidak percaya, mana mungkin ia merasa _galau_ seperti sekarang?.

" _Eonni_ , bisa saja kan kalau Jimin- _oppa_ sedang menonton _blue film_? Dan juga, saat aku menonton ini kemarin, aku tidak mendengar suara wanita sama sekali".

Jungkook menatap Yoongi yang terdiam memikirkan ucapannya tadi. Hm, ada benarnya juga, sih. Lagian Jimin itu kan hobi menonton _blue film_. Mungkin saja ia sedang menonton itu kemarin. Yoongi pun merasa lumayan lega, namun tetap saja ada yang mengganjal di hatinya karena ia belum tahu pasti kebenarannya.

"Mungkin Jungkook benar, Yoon. Jimin kan mesum. Pasti waktu itu ia sedang menonton film nista itu. Lagipula, kalau Jimin sampai membawa wanita ke kamarnya, pasti Namjoon akan menghajarnya habis-habisan".

Seokjin tersenyum simpul, menatap Yoongi yang balas tersenyum tipis. Ya sudahlah, lebih baik ia buang jauh-jauh pemikiran negatif nya tentang berita itu.

"Mmm, baiklah. Aku akan coba berpikir positif. Nah Seokjin- _eonni_ , lebih baik kita bicarakan saja masalah pengakuan cinta Namjoon itu".

Yoongi menatap Seokjin yang nge- _blush_ lagi. Siap memberikan solusi walau dirinya tidak yakin sama sekali. Huft, Yoongi sedikit merutuki dirinya karena membiarkan dirinya menangis ketika melihat artikel itu. Memalukan sekali!.

Dan untuk apa ia menangisi Jimin yang sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkannya? Astaga konyol sekali. Tapi, Yoongi kan tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya dirinya selalu memenuhi pikiran Jimin akhir-akhir ini. Sampai-sampai membuat pria bersurai kelam itu bermimpi _kotor_ tentang dirinya.

Mungkin kalau Yoongi tahu kebenarannya, gadis itu akan menghajar Jimin sampai pingsan. Walaupun setelahnya, Yoongi sendiri ikut jatuh pingsan karena tahu Jimin menjadikannya objek mimpi _kotor_ nya. Yah, mungkin saja.

* * *

a/n: Annyeong~... Late update lagi mian! Maklum lah udah mulai sekolah :" . Walaupun minggu kemarin masih santai santai aja sih :v. Btw ini chap terinspirasi dari berita nchim yang itu tuh :". Huhu, bikin baper seminggu. Tapi gak denger suara cewek -". Yang kedengar malah suara cowok :v. Jangan jangan suara Yoongi kali ya? :v. Btw ada yang domisili Padang gak sih? Soalnya kpopers Padang yang aku kenal ya yang di sekolah aja :v. Taoi untungnya adek kelas yang kpopers banyak kkk :v.

Tapi entah kenapa ini chap udah berbumbu mesum gitu :". Terus ada temen aku yang non-kpopers (tapi masih suka GG sih) dia baca ini fic kan jadi gimana gitu huuuu :". Kok malah curhat sih? :v. Ya udah thanks buat yg ngefav, follow, review, maupun yang cuma baca :v. Chap ini review lah, aku berharap banget kkk :v. Tapi kayaknya chap depan update lemot juga :". Mian lagi :"v. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong jgn panggil aku author :v. Panggil Tee aja ya :v. Btw ada yang nonton Make It Right gak? Terinspirasi dari si Tee aku :v. Oke, udah dulu ya, jumpa lagi chap depan!. Ya udah, pai pai~!

 **Thanks for all reviewers:**

 _MinJiSu, SyugarMint, safabelle, 07, newtrie12, Bbangssang, Jeon Hyukie, Fany Hwang, wenjun, sugarydelight, Jungsa, blueewild951230, anisabanjar2, Pinkerbell97, Taetaelove, Nisnis, deviananovandita, XiayuweLiu_


	5. Home

OPPA

Disclaimer: BTS, their family, and God. Story is mine.

Pair: VKook, MinYoon, NamJin, dll

Rate: T+

Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor

Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentang tiga orang _fangirl_ yang memimpikan menjadi kekasih _oppa_. Namun bagaimana kalau _oppa_ diam-diam juga menyukai mereka?

Warn: Genderswitch, AU, typo(s), gaje, de el el.

* * *

" _Ukh..._ eonni _kenapa menginap di rumah Mingyu jelek lagi sih?_ "

"Sebentar lagi aku pulang Kookie... Jangan merengek begitu, dasar manja"

" _Aish,_ eonni _! Kookie tidak mau tahu tapi_ eonni _harus pulang pagi ini! Dan juga, Kookie tidak mau punya ipar seperti si vampir hitam jelek itu! Kookie tunggu loh. Awas ya_ "

Wonwoo menghela napas pelan saat menatap layar ponselnya yang _ber-wallpaper_ Kim Min Gyu. Kekasih bocahnya -walau hanya berbeda setahun- yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan menjadi _idol._ Soalnya namja tampan bermahkotakan helaian putih tersebut sedang menjalani masa-masa _trainee_ nya yang cukup ketat.

Huft... yang menjadi masalah sekarang bukan kekasih bocahnya itu, bukan. Namun _yeo-dongsaeng_ manisnya yang sedang merajuk, memintanya untuk segera pulang.

"Siapa, _noona_?"

 _Yeoja_ manis bersurai hijau muda tersebut tersentak saat melihat Mingyu yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sembari mengusak helaian terangnya. Oh astaga, Wonwoo hampir saja ternganga dan menjatuhkan ponselnya saat melihat bulir-bulir air yang turun melalui dada bidang itu. Menggoda sekali ukh.

"Biasalah si Kookie"

Mingyu yang mendengar nama Jungkook hanya menanggapi dengan memutar bola matanya. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Jungkook itu adalah mantannya Mingyu. Mantan _crush_ maksudnya. Dan sayangnya Mingyu yang menyukai Jungkook. Bukan sebaliknya. Tapi itu dulu ya. Sekarang kan hatinya Kim Min Gyu hanya untuk Jeon Won Woo seorang. /gombal cuih/

"Aish _noona_... Kenapa sih bocah itu mengganggu kita terus?"

Wonwoo yang mendengar ucapan Mingyu tersebut sontak saja tertawa kecil. Astaga Kim Min Gyu benar-benar.

"Bicaramu astaga... Jangan tengik ya bocah, kau hanya lebih tua 5 bulan"

Mingyu yang barusan ditertawai Wonwoo hanya menghela napas pelan dan segera memakai kaus putih bergaris birunya.

"Mingyu... _noona_ pulang sekarang ya? Kasihan Kookie nih ngerajuk terus"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Gadis _emo_ tersebut melancarkan serangan _puppy eyes_ nya, berharap agar Mingyu luluh.

Yang dimintai persetujuan hanya diam. Dalam hati amat sangat tak rela apabila Wonwoo pulang ke rumahnya sekarang juga. Namun bila ia tak menyetujui, _yeoja_ manis bergigi kelinci yang tengah merajuk sembari menunggu _noona_ nya dirumah itu tentu saja akan mengamuk dan tidak akan sudi merestui hubungannya dengan Wonwoo- _noona_ tersayangnya (kalau Jungkook tahu Mingyu melarang Wonwoo pulang ke rumah).

"Hmmm... sebenarnya aku tidak rela sih. Tapi yah... nanti kelinci ganas itu mengamuk dan aku tidak ingin dia tak merestui hubungan kita, _noona_ "

Mingyu menyunggingkan senyuman tampannya sembari mendudukkan bokongnya di atas tempat tidur. Mengelus pelan tangan Wonwoo, menyalurkan rasa ketidakrelaan nya akan kepulangan sang kekasih. Namun karena menyangkut pautkan soal restu nya seorang Jeon Jung Kook, Mingyu terpaksa merelakan Wonwoo kembali ke rumahnya.

Wonwoo menatap gemas Mingyu yang tengah merajuk secara tersirat sembari mengelus tangan kanannya. Wonwoo yang tak tahan pun segera mengacak helai putih lembab itu gemas. Dan memajukan tubuhnya untuk mengecup pipi kiri sang kekasih bocah singkat.

"Terimakasih Mingyu. Aku pulang dulu ya. Besok mungkin aku kesini lagi"

Wonwoo bangkit dari tempat tidur Mingyu dan bergegas mengambil tas tangan biru nya yang tergeletak di meja belajar Mingyu.

"Sudah ya Mingyu, aku pulang dulu. Makan yang benar ya. Jangan makan _ramen_ terus"

Mingyu hanya mengangguk patuh sembari menatap Wonwoo yang tengah memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas.

"Uh... _but first_ , _morning kiss_?"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang mendengus kesal. Namun _noona_ cantiknya itu dengan cepat mengecup singkat bibir _peach_ Mingyu dan berniat menjauhkan wajahnya. Namun Kim -mesum- Mingyu menahan tengkuk Wonwoo agar tak melepas ciuman mereka. Melumatnya lebih kasar dan menghisap dengan semangat bibir Wonwoo yang sangat manis di indera pengecapnya.

"Eummmhhh... Mingyu... lepashhh"

Wonwoo meracau tak jelas di sela-sela ciuman hangat mereka.

Dan saat ia merasa bahwa pasokan oksigennya sudah habis, Wonwoo pun segera memukul dada bidang Mingyu keras. Membuat namja tampan bersurai putihtersebut dengan tak rela melepaskan pagutan panas yang hanya berlangsung sekitar... mungkin 1 menit.

"Aish dasar mesum! Kau tidak sadar kan kalau telepon mu berbunyi? Sebegitu menikmati huh?"

 _Yeoja_ manis bersurai _soft green_ tersebut menatap Mingyu dengan wajah menekuk sebal. Lalu kemudian ia menatap _iPhone_ Mingyu yang sedari tadi terus saja berbunyi melantunkan lagu dari sebuah _boyband_ yang lumayan digandrungi tahun ini. Yah, Wonwoo hanya sekedar tau judulnya sih. Kalau tidak salah itu judulnya _Boom Boom_. Lagunya itu bikin semangat terus- oke kenapa jadi melenceng dari topik pembicaraan?

"Tentu saja Woowoo- _noona_ (?)... Bibirmu itu tidak ada tandingannya di dunia ini. Aku benar-benar suka!"

Mingyu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan tak lupa, mencuri sebuah kecupan -lagi- dari _noona_ kesayangannya tersebut. Dan segera berjalan menuju nakas di samping tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil _iPhone_ nya yang baru ia sadari berbunyi keras sedari tadi. Ukh, benar-benar ponsel terkutuk!.

Sementara Wonwoo yang baru saja dikecup lagi hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya (astaga diabetes!), tak lupa dengan semburat merah merona yang sudah menjalari wajahnya dengan sempurna.

Kembali lagi ke Mingyu, _namja_ kelebihan kalsium tersebut hanya bisa memutar _onyx_ nya saat melihat _ID_ sang penelepon yang terpampang jelas di layar _iPhone_ nya.

Oke, Kim Tae Hyung benar-benar menghancurkan harinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Mingyu segera menggeser tombol ber-ikon telepon dan segera mendekatkan benda berbentuk persegi tersebut ke telinganya.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

"Ya Mingyu! Aku sudah di depan rumahmu! Buka cepaattt!"

" _Fuck_!"

Hanya sepatah kata yang mampu keluar dari mulut _namja_ bersurai putih tersebut setelah mendengar ucapan Kim Tae Hyung yang setengah berteriak dan -demi tuhan- Mingyu bahkan bisa menangkap bahwa suaranya sedikit dibuat sok imut di akhir ucapannya. Ewh, membayangkan suara bak _ahjussi_ mesum tersebut bernada imut saja sudah mampu membuat Mingyu bergidik. Ah sudahlah, lebih baik ia bukakan pintu untuk _hyung_ sialan tersebut.

Wonwoo menatap kepergian Mingyu yang tergesa-gesa keluar kamar. Gadis manis tersebut mengernyitkan dahinya heran saat melihat kekasih bocahnya tersebut berlari keluar kamar seperti orang yang ingin menyelamatkan dirinya dari gempa bumi. Oke, Wonwoo benar-benar penasaran. Jadi ia ikuti saja langkah kaki Mingyu sampai ke lantai bawah.

* * *

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Katanya kemarin jam delapan disini! Kenapa malah mengumpat saat aku suruh bukakan pintu? Dasar tidak sopan!"

Taehyung yang kini bersurai _broken blonde_ tersebut refleks saja langsung memukul kepala berhiaskan helaian putih tersebut. Membuat sang empu meringis pelan dan berteriak sebal.

"Ya _hyung_! Lupa itu kan sifat alami seorang manusia! Kejam sekali sih kau ini?! Lagian kau siapa main pukul saja? Ini kan apartemenku!"

Mingyu menekuk wajahnya sebal dan mengelus kepalanya yang -astaga- benar-benar sakit.

Taehyung yang melihat _namja_ bersurai putih tersebut merengut sebal pun balas mendengus sebal dan tanpa permisi langsung masuk ke dalam rumah _dongsaeng_ nya dengan tampang menyebalkan. Tipikal tamu yang tidak baik, hm. Dan membuat Mingyu gatal sekali untuk melemparnya jauh-jauh dari sini.

"Iya bocah. Aku tahu ini apartemenmu. Tapi tetap saja kau tidak disiplin dan menepati janji. Katanya _trainee_ emas tapi kenapa tidak disiplin?"

Mingyu hanya menghela napas pelan dan menutup pintu apartemennya kasar. Benar-benar sebal astaga! Dan kenapa pula ia mengiyakan permintaan _hyung_ alien satu ini? Dasar Kim Min Gyu bodoohh!.

"Iya, iya _hyung_. Maaf. Lain kali tidak akan kuulangi"

Taehyung tersenyum puas saat melihat Mingyu tengah menunduk sembari mengucapkan permintaan maafnya. Padahal sebenarnya, Mingyu tengah merapalkan berbagai umpatan kasar terhadap seniornya yang satu itu.

"Ya, ya baiklah. Kumaafkan kau"

Mingyu pura-pura memasang tampang sumringahnya dan segera menegakkan kepalanya. Namun sosok seorang gadis berambut _soft green_ yang tengah menatapnya sambil berdiri di undakan tangga terbawah membuat Mingyu segera berlari menuju gadis itu. Dan membuat Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

" _Noona_? Kau mau pulang?"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan memelas. Menyiratkan permohonan agar gadisnya itu tidak pulang sekarang. Bisa gila Mingyu kalau hanya ditinggal berdua bersama _sunbae_ menyebalkan nan _absurd_ tersebut.

"Eum... iya aku mau pulang. Tidak masalah kan?"

Wonwoo menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya kepada Mingyu. Dan hanya dibalas dengan ringisan dari namja bersurai suci tersebut.

"Tapi _noona_ , tidak bisa-"

"Yah Mingyu! Itu Taehyung BTS kan?!"

Ucapan Mingyu terhenti seketika saat mendengar sorakan Wonwoo yang sepertinya baru menyadari eksistensi seseorang selain mereka disana.

Mingyu hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya saat melihat _noona_ kesayangannya begitu histeris saat melihat sosok yang menyebalkan dan sama sekali tidak ada bagusnya tersebut. Sementara itu Taehyung menyunggingkan senyuman kotak mempesonanya ke arah Wonwoo. Membuat gadis _soft green_ tersebut menganga lebar-lebar.

"Bukan _noona_. Dia itu V. Bukan Taehyung"

Mingyu berbohong dengan teganya kepada Wonwoo. Padahal yah, kedua nama itu kan hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan namja bersurai _broken blonde_ yang ada di ruangan ini? (Fyi, V itu nama panggilan Taehyung saat _trainee_ ) Yah, Mingyu berbohong hanya karena tidak suka kalau atensi Wonwoo dari dirinya teralihkan hanya karena _sunbae_ _absurd_ itu. Cukuplah Seokjin- _noona_ saja yang tergila-gila pada _boyband_ beranggotakan 4 orang tersebut. Jangan sampai Wonwoo- _noona_ juga ikut-ikutan. Serius, dia tidak mau.

Wonwoo yang mendengar ucapan Mingyu hanya mengerucutkan bibir dan berjalan ke arah Taehyung. Menatap _namja_ bermanik _hazel_ tersebut dengan tajam. Menatapnya intens dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Kau V? Kenapa mirip sekali dengan Taehyung BTS? Di kamar _dongsaeng_ ku foto mu ada dimana-mana. Aku tidak mungkin salah. Jawab sejujurnya! Kau Kim Tae Hyung atau V? Dan nama orang macam apa yang hanya punya satu abjad?"

Taehyung yang mendengar pertanyaan gadis di hadapannya ini hanya bisa tertawa pelan. Astaga _dongsaeng_ gadis ini pasti fans beratnya. Tapi astaga! Pertanyaannya benar-benar lucu sekali. Jelas sekali kalau dia bukan fans BTS. Sangat-sangat jelas.

"Aku V. Dan kau?"

Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Taehyung menyodorkan tangannya. Wonwoo menjabatnya sebentar, lalu segera mendengus karena pria di hadapannya ini bukan idola Jungkook yang setiap saat gadis itu puja.

"Aku Jeon Won Woo. Astaga ya tuhan! Apakah Taehyung punya kembaran?"

Taehyung terkekeh pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Menatap Mingyu yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan sebal. Oh baiklah, tidak baik bermain-main dengan kekasih si bocah itu.

"Astaga Wonwoo... aku cuma bercanda! Aku ini Kim Tae Hyung. Atau yang beberapa orang kenal sebagai V"

Wonwoo yang mendengar ucapan Taehyung langsung saja membelalakkan matanya. Dan kemudian berteriak heboh.

"Astaga! Boleh aku minta tanda tanganmu? Jungkook pasti sangat senang!"

Wonwoo mengeluarkan sebuah pena dan _notes_ yang selalu ia bawa dalam tasnya lalu menyodorkan kedua benda tersebut kepada Taehyung. Sementara Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan meraih kedua benda tersebut kemudian membubuhkan tanda tangannya. Namun, saat ia mengembalikan _notes_ dan pena tersebut, _namja_ dengan suara _husky_ tersebut membelalakkan matanya sambil menatap Wonwoo.

"Err? Kau menyebutkan apa tadi? Jungkook?"

Wonwoo tersentak saat mendengar Taehyung bertanya soal adiknya. Oh, benar-benar suatu keajaiban!.

"Iya Jungkook. Dia adikku. Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya? Kau kenal dia?"

Dan jawaban Wonwoo langsung saja membuat Taehyung bersorak gembira. Oh astaga dewi _Fortuna_! Kau benar-benar baik! Tapi kan yang punya nama Jungkook itu bukan hanya gadis imut itu saja...

"Hmmm... lusa dia pergi ke acara _fanmeet_ kami. Lalu aku berkenalan dengannya. Yah, hanya sebatas kenal begitu saja. Tapi adikmu itu Jeon Jung Kook yang imut dan bergigi kelinci kan?"

Wonwoo sekali lagi menganga tidak percaya saat mendengar jawaban Taehyung. Astaga Jeon Jeong Guk! Uh, kalau seandainya ia berbesan dengan Taehyung... _OH MY GOD_! Astaga, kenapa Wonwoo jadi terlalu imajiner?.

"Eh? Iya itu Kookie! Woah... kau benar-benar ingat adikku!"

Mingyu yang sedari tadi menonton percakapan antara kekasihnya dan _sunbae_ menyebalkan yang sialnya bermarga sama dengannya tersebut pun melangkah mendekati Wonwoo dan merangkul pundaknya.

"Kau jadi pulang _noona_? Nanti bocah itu mengamuk"

Hm, Mingyu sudah berubah pikiran ternyata.

"Emmm... oke aku pulang. Besok aku akan kesini okay?"

Wonwoo memeluk Mingyu singkat dan kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu.

Namun Wonwoo segera berbalik saat menyadari bahwa ia belum berpamitan kepada idola Jungkook tersebut. Gadis bersurai hijau cerah tersebut tersenyum sambil menatap Taehyung dan berpamitan. Namun, saat ia akan berbalik lagi, Taehyung segera menghampirinya dengan tergesa.

"Kau mau pulang ya? Aku ingin ketemu sama Jungkook, boleh?"

Taehyung menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan memelas. Berharap agar diperbolehkan ikut pulang dan menemui Jungkook _nya_ yang manis tersebut. Ukh, Taehyung jadi tidak sabar.

Wonwoo yang mendengar permintaan Taehyung tersebut langsung membelalakkan matanya. Serius saja idola adiknya yang selalu Jungkook puja setiap saat itu ingin bertemu dengan _dongsaeng_ cantiknya?!. Kalau Jungkook tahu, pasti ia sudah berteriak-teriak tidak karuan. Atau lebih parah lagi, pingsan.

Sementara itu, Mingyu yang mendengar permintaan Taehyung tiba-tiba menyeringai senang. Ia pun segera mendekati Wonwoo dan merangkul pundak gadis itu lagi. Membuat Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Biar Taehyung- _hyung_ saja yang menggantikanmu, _noona_. Aku jamin Jungkook tidak akan protes"

Wonwoo hanya terdiam saat mendengar ucapan Mingyu. Apakah ia bisa memercayakan Jungkook pada Taehyung? Ah, mereka kan baru saja berkenalan. Lagian kalau rasa suka, pasti hanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Taehyung mana mungkin suka pada Jungkook hanya dalam waktu singkat? Jadi yah, mereka tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal-hal aneh jika dibiarkan berdua.

"Woah Mingyu! Pintar juga kau. Jadi, boleh kan Wonwoo?"

Taehyung menatap Wonwoo dengan penuh harap. Semoga saja diperbolehkan, kira-kira begitu yang Taehyung rapalkan dalam hati.

"Um baiklah. Tapi kau tidak akan aneh-aneh sama Jungkook kan?"

Wonwoo menatap Taehyung yang kini terkekeh pelan. Ukh, Wonwoo kok jadi agak ragu ya?

"Tidak akan kok. Ya sudah, jadi rumahmu dimana?"

* * *

Jungkook menatap televisi dengan wajah yang ditekuk sebal. Lama sekali _noona_ -nya itu. Hih, jangan-jangan si Mingyu hitam tidak membolehkan _noona_ -nya pulang! Lihat saja kau, dasar perebut _noona_ orang!.

Oke, Jungkook terlalu mendramatisir. Harusnya kan dia turut bahagia karena Wonwoo mendapatkan pasangan dengan cepat. Ih, jadi ingat bagaimana Mingyu terus mengekorinya saat _Senior High School_ dulu. Menyebalkan sekali. Tapi untung saja sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Dan malah beralih pada _noona_ -nya yang cantik tapi kadang sok _cool_. Huft, Jungkook bersyukur sekali.

TING TONG

Jungkook yang mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi pun langsung saja bersorak senang. Pasti itu Wonwoo- _noona_! Maafkan Jungkook ya Mingyu.

 _Yeoja_ bersurai hitam kecokelatan -baru kemarin ia ubah- tersebut segera berlari ke arah pintu utama. Ukh, senangnya! Dia jadi ada teman lagi dirumah. Tidak perlu tiba-tiba meringkuk dalam selimut lagi kalau mendengar suara-suara aneh yang mungkin hanya delusinya semata.

Namun saat Jungkook membuka pintu, tiba-tiba ia merasa kakinya lemas dan entah mengapa rasanya tidak mampu berdiri tegak lagi. Karena, demi Tuhan manusia didepannya ini adalah Kim Tae Hyung! Tolong bantu Jungkook agar tidak pingsan disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Tae...Taehyung- _oppa_?"

Taehyung hanya tersenyum saat mendapati Jungkook yang tengah menatapnya dengan lucu. Terlihat kebingungan dan tidak menyangka. Ukh, benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Iya Jungkook. Ini aku, Kim Tae Hyung"

Oke, Jungkook benar-benar dibuat bungkam akan kehadiran Taehyung. Tolong katakan ini hanya mimpi!

Tapi saat Jungkook mencubit pelan pipinya, dia yakin ini bukan mimpi. Kim Tae Hyung benar-benar ada di hadapannya! Di depan rumahnya! Tapi... bagaimana bisa?!.

" _Oppa_...kau... astaga bagaimana bisa? Uh, silahkan masuk"

Taehyung yang mendengar Jungkook berucap malu-malu pun tak bisa menahan kegemasannya. Tangannya terulur untuk mendekap Jungkook dan memeluknya. Membuat yang dipeluk pun seketika merona merah seperti tomat rebus.

Lalu setelah puas berlama-lama memeluk tubuh seksi Jungkook, Taehyung segera melepasnya dengan agak tidak rela. Yah, tidak rela sebenarnya. Karena tubuhnya benar-benar... ukh sudahlah tidak usah dijelaskan. Yang jelas, dipeluk saja sudah mantap. Apalagi kalau Taehyung menyentuh tubuh sintal itu -eh apa ini?!.

Jungkook pun segera berbalik dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan merona merah. Namun sebelumnya, mengingatkan Taehyung agar menutup pintunya dahulu sebelum ikut masuk bersama Jungkook. Yang dituruti Taehyung dengan sepenuh hati.

Taehyung berjalan mengikuti langkah Jungkook. Entah kemana ia akan dibawa. Yah, maklum lah dia kan baru pertama kali berkunjung ke rumah ini. Jadi, mana dia tahu?.

Mereka pun berjalan dalam diam. Sebenarnya sih Taehyung betah tidak berbicara karena sibuk menatap Jungkook yang masih tenang berjalan di depannya.

Tuhan, tolong kontrol hormon Taehyung. Soalnya, tubuh Jungkook itu... astaga dilihat dari belakang saja sudah membuat khilaf. Ukh, lihat bagaimana kaki jenjang itu berjalan dengan anggunnya. Dan ditambah dengan bokong montoknya-yah pikiran laknat macam apa ini?!.

"Uhm, _oppa_ kau boleh duduk di sini. Tunggu ya aku ambilkan minum. Kau mau apa?"

Jungkook mempersilahkan Taehyung duduk di ruang tengah tempat dia menonton TV tadi. Taehyung pun segera duduk tenang. Wah, sofanya pe-we sekali.

"Um? Aku tidak perlu minum, Kook. Aku hanya perlu kamu"

Taehyung berujar dengan recehnya dan membuat Jungkook langsung menunduk. Berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang semerah kepiting rebus.

Oke, Taehyung tidak bisa menahan kegemasannya saat melihat tingkah Jungkook yang berusaha menyembunyikan pipi gembil yang tengah merona merah mirip mawar merekah tersebut. Ukh, lucu sekali!.

"Ish, tidak usah malu-malu begitu Kook. Ayo duduk sini"

Astaga ya tuhan! Sebenarnya yang tuan rumah siapa sih sekarang? Tapi Jungkook langsung bersorak kegirangan dalam hati saat Taehyung menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Dan tentu saja dengan senang hati Jungkook menuruti permintaan _kesayangannya_ tersebut.

"Jadi Kook? Senang tidak aku ke rumahmu?"

Taehyung berujar dengan laknatnya, membuat Jungkook yang sebenarnya masih _shock_ hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Malu-malunya kentara sekali.

"Ish Kookie, jangan malu-malu begitu dong! Lihat nih baju yang aku pakai! Baju yang kamu kasih kan?"

Ih Taehyung laknat omongannya sok lembut sekali. Tapi kok Jungkook tambah merona merah ya? Oke, dia benar-benar _shock_ karena Taehyung tiba-tiba datang tak diundang ke rumahnya. Lalu dengan luar biasanya mengenakan baju pemberian Jungkook dan celana ketat hitamnya yang seksi. Huft, Jungkook jadi merasa kepanasan.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang hanya tersenyum tipis sambil memandanginya. Ukh, imut sih. Tapi kok dia kalem sekali?.

Tapi tunggu! Taehyung menelisik Jungkook dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya. Oh tuhan, sepertinya kalau dihadapkan dengan Jungkook, Taehyung benar-benar harus menahan hormonnya.

Lihat saja _sweater_ putih kebesaran bergambar kelinci imut yang baru Taehyung sadari terus saja merosot di bagian bahu kanannya sedari tadi. Dan menampakkan tali dari sesuatu yang di pakai Jungkook di balik _sweater_ nya. Warna hitam ukh. Seksi sekali.

Dan apa itu?! _Hotpants_ hitam ketat?! Sungguh keberkahan bagi Taehyung bisa melihat paha mulus dan seksi itu dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Ya tuhan... mulus sekali! Rasanya Taehyung ingin mengelus paha montok Jungkook... Tapi kalau ia melakukan itu, bisa dipastikan besok namanya terpampang di _headline_ berita dengan tuduhan melecehkan _fans_ sendiri. Tapi itu kalau Jungkook mengadu ya.

"Eum... _oppa_? Yakin tidak ingin minum? Atau cemilan?"

Taehyung yang sedari tadi masih sibuk memandangi paha mulus gadis di depannya pun langsung saja menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan sumringah.

"Ah iya Kookie! Aku mau susu"

BLUSH

Eh astaga! Kenapa juga Jungkook merona saat mendengar perkataan Taehyung? Salahkan Wonwoo- _noona_ yang kadang-kadang bercumbu tidak tahu tempat dengan si hitam Mingyu. Jadinya dia tercemar pikiran-pikiran ambigu juga kan saat mendengar perkataan yang ambigu.

"Ah _ne_... _Oppa_ mau makan apa? Aku ambilkan juga deh"

"Mau makan kamu"

Ih, baru dekat aja udah berani ngomong kayak gitu. Dasar Taehyung kardus! Tapi tentu aja dia gak berani ngutarain langsung sama Jungkook. Bisa-bisa dia langsung digampar lalu dilempar keluar rumah dan Jungkook tidak akan menjadi _fans_ nya lagi.

Aish, tapi dijamin Jungkook tidak akan mengerti dan tidak setega itu untuk melempar _oppa_ tersayangnya keluar rumah.

"Ah, minumnya tidak jadi susu deh. Apa saja, asal gak ngerepotin kamu. Terus makanannya juga jangan yang bikin kamu repot, ya"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk kecil sembari pipi _chubby_ nya dihiasi semburat merah samar.

"Hm, tunggu disini ya, _oppa_. Aku ambil makanan sama minumannya dulu. Kalau _oppa_ mau nonton, silahkan saja" Jungkook tersenyum manis, kemudian beranjak ke dapur. Bibirnya tak henti mengulas senyuman menggemaskan. Membuat gigi kelincinya mengintip malu-malu.

Dan Taehyung, yang memang ingin melancarkan _pdkt_ pada Jungkook, memutuskan untuk menguntit gadis cantik nan imut tersebut ke dapur. Dan selanjutnya hanya bisa tersenyum tampan saat melihat Jungkook bolak-balik membuka dan menutup lemari makanan. Ah, cantik sekali.

Dan saat itu juga, Kim Tae Hyung memutuskan untuk memiliki Jeon Jung Kook sepenuhnya. Tak peduli berapa banyak rintangan yang menghalanginya untuk nemdapatkan sang gadis, Taehyung akan mempertahankan cintanya sampai titik darah penghabisan. Dan akan terus memperjuangkan cintanya hingga di penghujung kehidupannya.

TBC

Hai! Maaf ya, OPPA udah lama banget gak dilanjutin :". Aku jahat ya emang, membiarkan kalian menunggu tanpa kepastian (eh, emang ada yang nungguin cerita ini?). Pokoknya maaf banget ya... soalnya otak ini ga punya ide apa apa :.

Sekedar curhat nih, kemaren-kemaren itu yang fujo di sekolah itu ketahuan sama guru :". Terus yah awalnya kan masih semangat-semangat aja bikin epep, tapi gara-gara itu jadi _unmood_ bhuhu :". Maaf ya, soalnya takut aja gitu ketahuan :". Nanti kena surat peringatan 1 terus orangtuanya dipanggil :". Yah aku ga mau :". Hehe, maaf ya curhat ga jelas gini.

Terus ini ceritanya emang ga maksimal sih. Tapi emang cerita aku ga ada yang maksimal :". Ancur semua wkwk :". Maklum aja ya, masih bocah ingusan, cimit yang masih _hijau_ di dunia tulis-menulis :). Jadi tulisan aku ga sebagus _sunbae-sunbae_ yang kalo nulis tuh kece-kece :". Keren-keren banget hampir ga ada cacatnya :". Aku pengen deh bisa nulis kece kayak gitu. Ada yang mau ajarin ga? (abaikan).

Pokonya maaf bangettt ya _update_ nya lemot banget. Makasi lo buat yang udah mau nungguin cerita abal aku :". Doain aja chap selanjutnya bakalan cepet _update_ :".

Eh, kalian mau ga di epep ini ada nganu-nya? Mau? Ga? Ga usah lah ya, aku masih polos ga bisa bikin begituan. Tapi kalo ada yang mau ajarin juga gapapa :v.

Baca juga cerita aku yang satu lagi ya, cek aja di _profile_. Satu lagi cerita abalnya Tee. :v. Spesialis cerita abal aku kayaknya :".

Terus, makasih banget buat yang udah _RnR, Fav and Foll_. Makasi, makasi!

 _Thanks to all reviewers_ : _Pardon Min-Holly, jinyoungie98, blueewild951230, newtrie12, darmay(yeyyy samaan orang Padang ya XD), XiayuweLiu, MinJiSu, Bbangssang, sugarydelight, KeripikBalado99(username kakak :" jadi pengen), Dakinya Wonu(astaga :v), cllmearay, AlyssaSyifa343(ko aku curiga kamu adek kelasku ya), hazel1996,_ Guest( _tttae_ ), _Uul30 (Domisili Padang juga ya XD), Jeon Hyukie,_ Guest( _alyssa_ ) ( _aku juga curiga klo kamu adek kelasku), SyugarMint, Jungsa, kharisma shima, Hanami96, taozipanda(adek kelasku yaaa), Vminkook trash, LittleOoh, 07,_ Guest, _Nichola Arisue(makasih masukannya ya kk XD),_ Guest ( _likha_ ), _Reichannn, , icepisces,_ Guest ( _zizisvt_ ), Guest ( _silviadlv_ ), Guest ( _Hannie_ ).

Makasih yaaa XD jangan lupa review egeyn...

Ngobrol bareng yuk... PM aja atau DM IG aku: Kalau udah di follow bilang usernamenya biar difollback XD. Makasiihhh


End file.
